


流轉

by procrastinus



Series: 流轉 [1]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, 少女革命
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinus/pseuds/procrastinus
Summary: 還能在一起度過多久的日子？重遇後一起度過了數不清的日子，依稀只記得日升月落後四季流轉，她們相伴一塊。院落圍牆角那比二樓屋頂還要高的銀杏樹已換上一身金黃，一片片金色葉片搭著風在空中飄蕩，再緩緩降落。沿著屋外牆壁搭建的廊道上也能見到幾片如金扇般的銀杏葉，偶爾，葉落如黃金雨般的葉片也會飄進屋內，擱淺在她或歐帝娜的腳邊。爾後，她們便會相偕地走出，站在木圍廊上觀看銀杏靜靜飄落。





	1. 信

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Mawaru [english version of 《流轉》 by procrastinus]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398029) by [gorgeousshutin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousshutin/pseuds/gorgeousshutin)



二十三歲迎來初夏的某日。  
一早屋外一陣“啪搭——啪搭——”聲傳來。  
剛把洗好的衣服從洗衣機裡拿出正要上二樓曬衣間的歐蒂娜停下腳步，側耳傾聽後認出那是未歇火的機車怠速音。看了眼門口，旋身走入洗衣室換上拖鞋，再把抱在身前的曬衣籃輕放在掀背式洗衣機的蓋子頂部。  
當赤腳踏過鋪滿榻榻米的客廳時，她從置物盒裡抽出兩張擦手紙巾將沾濕的雙手擦乾，再揉作一團，一個拋物線運動，微濕的紙團落入客廳另一角套著清潔袋的藤編籃中發出“啪”的一聲，應聲入袋。歐蒂娜露出淡淡笑意走往客廳外的紙門。

“唰——”  
一方方窗格的紙門向兩旁滑開。清晨的陽光透過潔淨明亮的窗櫺越過緣廊照在她清秀英氣的臉龐上。  
剛從室內出來，還來不及適應屋外清亮的陽光。伸出手臂試圖抵擋有些刺目的日光，很快地，當眼睛稍為適應光線後，她橫越過緣廊將手放在門上，向右拉開一框框木框與一片片玻璃組成的落地拉門。套上戶外拖鞋，踩著院內蜿蜒的石盤小徑往砌在水泥牆中的深褐色木門走去。

熟練地將木門上的門栓打開，她探出身子往外望了望，原先停在門外的郵差已看不見身影。  
「果然……」認份地走到郵箱前確認是否有信件寄來。如預期般，金屬製的郵箱裡夾著一封信。那是一張純白的西式信封，上面的收件人屬名姬宮安希，而寄件人則來自她以為不會再有交集的人——鳳曉生。信封背面則是再熟悉不過的薔薇蠟印作封口。  
下意識地，歐蒂娜瞇起眼，拿著信封若有所思。不久，笑了笑，搖搖頭，轉身走回院落，再闔上門，沿著原路走進屋內。

當紙門重新併攏時，歐蒂娜彎起淡淡的笑容。廚房裡傳來的細微餐具碰撞聲讓她知道安希已經醒來，正如過去的每個早晨，在廚房裡準備兩人的早餐。  
站在樓梯旁，透過門扉看著眼前圍著暗紅色圍裙，不再盤髮的安希，一陣心安的感覺像漣漪般從她心裡深處慢慢向外擴散。胸口莫名地有些溫燙，似乎連落在眉梢上的煩擾也因此減去幾分。  
在跨過走進廚房前，她看了眼手中的信，之後隨手將它放在廚房外的木質樓梯上。  
穿起廚房專用拖鞋，帶著笑意，無聲無息間來到安希身後。忽然，她不作招呼地從後方抱住正背對著她的安希。

 

突如其來的擁抱讓安希僵了一下。  
很快熟悉的氣息從後方傳來。她揚起笑容，放鬆僵硬的身軀，伸出手輕搭在那雙環腰攬住她的手上。  
「快要吃飯了喔，已經餓了？」她說。  
耳邊歐蒂娜模糊的應和聲似遠似近。溫熱的吐息灑在她的頸上，臉有些熱，她暗自吸了一口氣。  
「今天吃章魚三明治，昨天的烤章魚還沒吃完，等下、嗯——」耳垂……被吻了……  
心跳漏了一拍。原先的親吻突然加重，已變得發燙的耳垂可以感覺對方的牙齒在輕輕地嚙咬……濕潤的舌沿著她的耳廓慢慢描繪……  
不知不覺間原本放在白色瓷盤上的右手改成緊扣流理檯，而原本放對方手臂上的手則加重了力道。  
「嗯——停、停下……還沒吃早餐……」  
她聽到自己斷斷續續的聲音裡伴隨著嗚咽，而對方回應她的則是更加細密的輕嚙與舌尖對耳廓更加深入、更加溫柔的侵略。  
身體軟了下來……  
細密的吻順著她的耳朵慢慢往下來到頸項。濕潤的吐息伴隨著溫熱的唇，輕柔地撫過她的肌膚。渾身都在發燙。  
恍惚間，似乎被翻過了身。如天空般湛藍清朗的顏色漸漸清晰。她似乎聽到彼此勃勃的心跳聲。  
唇上傳來對方的熱度。與剛才紊亂了呼吸的親吻不同，這個吻極輕，只在唇瓣細細繾綣纏綿。  
不知過了多久，霸占著她耳際的心跳聲終於慢慢平緩……  
她緩緩抬頭，看向那擁著她，眼裡盈滿溫柔的人。  
——今天，似乎……有點霸道？

 

※

 

庭院內蟬鳴裡，翠綠挺拔的銀杏隨著柔和的薰風颯颯搖曳，明亮的日光從一藍如洗的天空中灑下，穿過敞開的落地門扇、沿廊、紙門，照進屋內。  
當歐蒂娜將院子裡的落葉打掃乾淨，穿過沿廊走進客廳時，她看見安希正跪坐在和室桌前，就著日光靜靜地翻看著書籍。  
沒有打擾安希，她走到日光燈開關前，按下開關，稍有些昏暗的室內，亮了開來。  
察覺到安希的視線望了過來，她彎起一抹微笑。  
「有點暗。」她說。  
繞過和室桌，來到安希身旁。  
燈源與日光將她的影子散成兩處在安希身上暈染開來。她將手搭在安希肩上，輕輕地揉捏，再順勢盤腿坐下。這些年來，她越來越喜歡這種淡淡的溫馨，每一次的相視而笑，每一回的相互拌嘴，都讓她感到心安。  
她的目光掃到和室桌上，竄動的物體吸引了她的注意。凝神細看，長著短腿與細長尾巴的白瓷糖罐正四處打滾，差點殃及英式茶壺與白瓷杯。  
奇奇？  
歐蒂娜歪著頭。  
——整顆頭塞進去……不會塞住嗎？  
忽然，被糖罐矇著的奇奇一腳踩空，發出「啾！啾！」的尖叫。  
——啊，要掉下去了！  
她立刻往旁邊斜撲，接下墜落的奇奇。  
起身後，望見安希一臉擔心。不用安希開口，她自動地一手平舉，另一手握著奇奇，主動向對方展示自己完好沒有受傷。  
當手肘被反覆翻看時，她忍不住說：「再貪吃下去會過胖。」  
「奇奇？」安希說。  
點頭，「有一天一定會塞住。」她說。握在手上的白糖罐僵了一下，尾巴繃得直直的。這個細微的變化沒有逃過她的眼睛。  
反覆打量。果然。稍一用力，奇奇被拔了出來。  
解脫後的奇奇，前肢抓著蒲扇般的大耳，牢牢地把臉蓋了起來，而裸露在外的屁股與細長的尾巴一個勁的通紅。  
「啾啾——」  
「真是，還知道難為情嘛。」  
坐在一旁的安希揉了揉奇奇的腦袋，從桌上拿起一片烤米果遞往正被數落的奇奇。小猴立刻拋卻了羞愧，極迅速地咬住圓形的海苔米果。  
「也太健忘了吧。」她輕戳了下奇奇的腦袋，「克——制——」  
正忙著儲存熱量的奇奇微微向後晃了晃，不為所動地繼續抱著米果奮鬥，看都沒有看她一眼。  
她轉頭看向安希，「我說你呀——」  
「好想喝薔薇花茶。」  
「喂喂——」  
安希拎起一片醬褐色的米果，在她面前晃動。  
「很適合搭配仙貝喔。」安希說。  
「搭配仙貝味道會太淡吧。」  
「啊，是嗎？」  
也笑得太開心了嘛。她無奈地搖頭，「真是。真拿你沒辦法，等我一下喔。」  
她起身拿了桌上的英式茶壺與糖罐後，往廚房走去。前幾天曬了一些新摘的薔薇，味道應該不錯，她想。  
在進入廚房前，她又看到了那封被丟放在樓梯上的信封。

從櫥櫃取出用具。清洗糖罐，擦乾，換上新的方糖。接著打開密封罐，以木勺取罐內乾燥花瓣添入壺中，闔罐，再倒入攝氏80度的熱水。  
淡淡的花香悠悠飄盪。她忍不住吸了一口，好香。  
拎起糖罐與茶壺，旋身走出廚房。在路過樓梯時，她停了下來，凝神看向躺在階梯上的白色信封，直到指尖傳來一絲燙意，她才皺起眉頭，彎下腰拾起那封被她擱置許久的信，塞進褲子後方口袋裡。

 

回到客廳後，她倒了兩杯花茶在和室桌前盤腿坐下，直愣愣地望著安希手中的花卉種植手冊，漫不經心地咬著米果。  
「怎麼了？」安希說。  
「沒什麼。上次我們說的，開花店……」  
「嗯？」  
她的目光閃爍，用手滾了滾橫放桌面的糖罐。  
「就是，我們是不是該選地址了？還有主要賣什麼類型的花，要不要賣盆栽，我是不是該去學怎麼包裝花朵……也不能只賣薔薇、月季和玫瑰。」她的聲音越來越小，目光游移，「我不是說那不好，你種的那些花很漂亮，只是……」  
「只是？」  
唉唉，自己到底在幹嘛？「就是……嗯……」  
什麼嘛，為什麼會說不出口呢？  
她看向安希，「我想，我是指我們，我們要一直在一起。」  
眼前的安希露出困惑，「我們是一直在一起呀。」  
「嗯……」  
她的手突然被安希握住。「怎麼了？」安希說。  
嘆了一口氣，她從口袋裡取出那封讓她心煩意亂的信。


	2. 陰影

「這是？」  
「給你的信。」  
當鳳曉生與薔薇蠟印赤裸裸地映在安希的眼裡時，她的表情變得有些疏冷。那些消散在時間盡頭的記憶，比寂寥冬日裡散落一地的清寒月光還蒼白。  
想將手上的信扔掉的衝動佔據她的腦海。她本能地不想再與過去有所瓜葛——至少不想再重回那場無止盡的荒謬遊戲。  
看出她內心裡的排斥，歐蒂娜伸手覆在她略微發涼的手背上。  
「打開吧。畢竟是你哥哥。」毆蒂娜說。  
她沉默地點頭。挑開封蠟，將信封裡同樣白色的硬質紙張取出。出乎意料地，上面寫著鳳曉生的喪禮地點與火化舉行時間，而通知結尾卻是鳳曉生的親筆簽名。  
又一次無意義的戲弄？  
看到她連牽起應付的微笑都省去，面無表情地注視著那封似是低劣玩笑的訃聞，歐蒂娜稍作猶豫後，從她手中取過印有喪禮承辦地點的紙張，起身對她說：「我打電話去問清楚吧。」

當她從毆蒂娜口中得到確認，一如訃聞所說後天就是鳳曉生的火化與告別式時，她並沒有感到特別難過。  
只是院外的陽光太好，透過窗櫺灑在她的眼中，讓她感到微微一絲昏眩。  
恍惚間她想起那些已被世界遺忘的記憶──  
──迪奧斯──魔女──薔薇印記──決鬥者──婚約──世界的盡頭──謊言──束縛──一切就像走馬燈，畫面一格一格閃過，最終停留在這張訃聞上。  
「原來如此……」她用指尖細細摩擦訃聞的尖角，似是無意識般說著，「……哥哥……自殺了……」  
她無所聚焦地望向前方。  
回想起來，已經很久沒有鳳曉生的消息。出於本能地避開哥哥，避開過去不堪的一切。接到這個消息，她應該是要慶幸的，終於不用擔心哪天會再被打擾，不用害怕哪天會再次被捲入癲狂的遊戲，能平靜地過著普通人的生活，能安穩地喝著茶、栽著花。  
能，和歐蒂娜在一起。  
可是，為什麼還是會有點……像是失去了什麼似的？

不為所動地看待這個消息，表情在安希木然冷漠的臉上懾服，直到臉龐傳來溫熱的觸感，她才發現原來自己竟然流下眼淚。  
這就是血緣？  
她輕輕搖了搖頭。「沒事的，我沒有事。」她說。  
「我知道。」  
「我只是……」  
歐蒂娜捧起她的臉，她在那雙比晴空還湛藍的雙眼裡看到自己的倒影。  
「我會在你的身邊，會一直、一直在。」歐蒂娜說。  
「……好。」  
視線漸漸模糊，說不清是哪一種的酸澀濕潤了她的眼眶，她閉上雙眼，讓淚水沿著歐蒂娜纖細修長的手指無聲流下。  
等到她終於能把翻滾的情緒沉澱下去，耳邊同時傳來了歐蒂娜略微猶豫的提議，那斟酌地語氣使她不由自主望向歐蒂娜。  
「……我、讓我陪你一起去吧。」語氣極輕，似乎擔心連這句話都會增加她的負擔。  
她看著歐蒂娜，搖了搖頭。  
也只是一個曾帶給無盡痛苦的血緣至親罷了——最後一個有血脈相連的人罷了。竟然會失常成這樣。  
分明自己連究竟為什麼會流下淚水都說不清楚。  
不忍與憐惜在歐蒂娜的眼裡浮動。歐蒂娜輕輕地環抱她，右手如安撫受驚般的嬰兒，一下一下地緩緩拍撫著她的背。  
——真脆弱。  
她閉上眼，讓自己依偎在那歐蒂娜胸前。越來越清晰的空蕩感幾乎要把她吞沒，直到那一次次從背後傳來振動胸腔的彷若安撫似的拍擊，才把她從失重無序般的茫然中拉回。苦笑了下，點了點頭。  
「……好。」她說。  
──說好，不會一個人逞強。

 

夜晚，院子吹來微熱的夜風，安希走到沿廊邊坐了下來，抬頭眺望不見盡頭的寧靜夜空。  
——已經那麼久了。  
從找到歐蒂娜算起到現在已經快九年，她想起被擱放在寢內的學位證書，原本高中畢業沒打算繼續升學，想直接開始就業，卻因為一句「想和你一起在大學裡散步」改變了想法，這樣輕易改變的自己是不是哪天會讓歐蒂娜感到厭倦？  
彼此實在太過不同。  
  
歐蒂娜走到她的身邊，屈膝蹲了下來，「……要不要吃一點東西？」  
她聞聲轉向對方，「有點沒有食欲。」她說。看到歐蒂娜臉上掛著擔心，她拾起一抹微笑，「刨冰，想吃刨冰。」  
歐蒂娜的表情瞬間呆滯。很久以前曾收過的特製便當在腦海裡，放大再放大。  
「還有章魚燒——」安希說。  
「停停！不會還有炒麵、烤奶油馬鈴薯？」  
「哎呀哎呀，歐蒂娜真了解我。」  
「……這附近沒有廟會吧。」歐蒂娜的表情有些哭笑不得，「好吧好吧，任性的女孩。我記得做這些東西的器具你都有。」  
無奈地起身，離去前歐蒂娜回過頭，沉吟了會，「等我弄好，別又不見了。」

 

  
歐蒂娜站在瓦斯爐前擺弄著麵條，一旁的餐桌上章魚燒上熱氣蒸騰，另一角的烤箱正散發著熱度，隱隱傳來馬鈴薯的香氣。  
等鍋裡的醬油收乾，麵條均勻地裹上一層深褐色後，她將麵條盛起，放下肉片略微拌炒，再倒入洋蔥與紅蘿蔔，很快香氣湧出，飄散在廚房四周。  
歐蒂娜嘆了口氣。  
結果，她還是只能做這些微不足道的小事嗎？跟以前比起，也只進步了一些——能隱約查覺到安希的情緒——還是沒有把握能好好了解安希；或者說，不由自主害怕安希只是因為顧及她的感受，而做出她所期待的選擇。如果只是這個樣子，那……  
喜歡的心情……愛……越是喜歡越是不知所措，越是愛越是不知如何是好嗎？  
原以為早就不會再煩惱這些無法想出所以然的東西。

她將切好的高麗菜倒入炒鍋內翻炒，沾附在葉菜上的些許水珠讓鍋裡發出滋滋聲。當菜葉變得稍軟，她抓緊時間倒入不久前準備好的麵條，左右翻動後，收乾醬汁，起鍋盛盤。

只是一封信，就害怕彼此會分開嗎？  
……信？真是齷齪狡猾呀，明明比誰都知道失去親人的感受，在這種時候卻還只顧著自己嗎？分明只是對自己沒有自信吶。  
——分明，只想著自己。

她停下動作。  
站在原地，什麼也不做地看著烤箱。箱內隱約可見的橘黃色的燈管隱隱散發熱度，她只是看著它，看著計時的轉盤刻度一點一點縮小，直至歸零，直至它響起「叮」的一聲。爾後她轉身，開啟水龍頭，把流理檯上的用具清洗收拾乾淨。

 

當天晚上，她們如每個過往般，牽起彼此的雙手，靜靜地入睡。  
深夜裡歐蒂娜輾轉醒來，窗外的路燈為房內提供朦朧的光芒，她的頭側向一旁，眼前的安希隱沒在室內漆黑的影子裡，依稀只能看見模糊的輪廓。歐蒂娜撐起身體，一頭長髮流洩而下，與平鋪在床上的安希長髮交疊在一起融進夜色裡。俯身貼在安希身側，聽著細微綿長的呼吸聲，微弱的光線把安希起伏的胸線暈成她心裡盲動的晦暗黑影。  
「絕對……不要放開我……」她在安希耳邊吐息。  
「如果你知道，在不知道那封信的內容前，我曾想著要把它丟掉……這樣的我，很卑鄙吧。」她說。  
超載的情感賦予聲音額外的重量。聲音滲進陰影裡，銳化了稜角。  
「如果，你知道他的死亡讓我感到慶幸，這樣的我，你還要嗎？」  
「即使卑劣這樣，我也——」——這一次，死也不會放開手。  
比呢喃還輕的聲音潛伏進兩人纏繞的長髮中。室內再次回歸於無聲。


	3. 色彩

初夏清晨窗外還矇矇亮，院裡銀杏樹上幾隻棕耳鵯、白鶺鴒鳴叫不斷，薄薄的陽光還未蒸染上夏季的炎熱，穿過淺淺的霧氣日光透過薄紗窗悄悄照進屋內。  
臥房裡，風扇規律地來回擺動著緩緩將漸升的暑氣吹拂帶走。安希在淡紫色的床上醒來，比平時更早起的她蓋著薄棉毯側身躺在床上，靜靜看著睡在一旁的歐蒂娜。  
「十年後我們要一起喝茶。」歐蒂娜曾與她作下這樣的約定，不知不覺兩人已一起度過了九年。這樣的日子能否再一起過下去？一起……走完一生？  
安希撐起身，蓋在身上的毯子滑了下來落在腹前。無法肯定的問題讓她放慢了動作，再次任由自己注視著歐蒂娜沉靜的睡顏，直到悄然襲來的不安慢慢散去。  
她移動視線，歐蒂娜線條漂亮緊實的雙腿躍入她的眼中，而吸引她注意力的卻是幾道淡淡的疤痕，就像被淺淺畫上似的。  
輕輕將薄棉毯替歐蒂娜蓋好，安希不住地伸手，在那不經意間就會被忽略的傷痕上細細撫摸。  
至今她仍能記得歐蒂娜曾邊按著腹部，邊對她說：  
『那時候呀，很痛。』  
『但我好像是那時後才發現沒有辦法失去你。這樣說來好像蠻遲鈍的。』  
『然後……就什麼都不記得了。』  
『再來就是醫院，消毒水、點滴、繃帶、好吵的護士。』  
當時歐蒂娜的笑容裡參雜著刻意表現出的雲淡風輕與一絲難言的緬懷。  
當下她差點開口詢問：「你後悔嗎？」而怯懦更早一步緘默了她的聲音與表情，於是當時的她只是抱緊了對方，讓眼眶被心疼佔滿，化成了不知是真誠還是無法面對會被拒絕的眼淚。  
她是為了什麼而哭呢？直到現在她仍是不了解。

觸碰略略起伏的肌膚，滑膩與異樣的細嫩藉由指尖向她訴說毆蒂娜曾為了她而遭受堪比箭雨的劍雨，能活下來都像是與天爭奪奇蹟，自己所愛的人身上無法掩蓋的疤痕就像她的過去，真實存在不容被遺忘。即使不再提起。

「歐蒂娜，你幸福嗎？」她說。吞在喉裡多年的話，在這個早晨，她得知自己失去血緣至親的隔天，對熟睡的人問了出來。  
想對方現在能睜開眼，笑著對她說怎麼能對仍在昏睡的人問這種問題，卻又想對方依然安睡沒有讓這困擾人的問題打擾，不會為了她的軟弱擔憂。  
完全沒有自信吶。  
她俯下身，輕輕吻在那些宛如櫻瓣的細散傷痕上。

 

歐蒂娜在蟬鳴中轉醒，窗外天空清亮澄澈，和著夏日微風緩緩擺盪的窗紗讓室內像偷了閒適般，流動的空氣都顯得舒適和緩。迷濛的眼裡映著安希獨有的成熟女性美，她不由自主地抬起手撫摸安希的臉龐。  
「怎麼了，這麼早起？」她說。  
「想你。」安希說，「想，早點看到你。」  
剛起床還來不及適應照進室內的明亮日光，她坐起身，半睜未睜的眼裡漾著模糊的困惑，忍不住發出鼻音。「嗯？」  
難得一見的可愛模樣讓安希莞爾，淡笑地搖著頭沒有替她解開疑惑。  
在進一步開口前，她聞到了安希獨有的馥郁馨香，隱隱傳來的香氣繞進心裡彷彿要把她套牢。唇擦過了她的耳際，溫熱的鼻息在她耳邊徐徐吹拂，還來不及清醒的眼已沾上了濕氣，氤氳朦朧。  
「一早……怎……」後續的話被吻去了。  
不知不覺她又重新躺回，手也在無意識間攀附到了安希後頸。像絲綢般的波浪長髮摸起來柔順舒滑，略顯冰涼的觸感讓歐蒂娜忍不住緊了緊環繞安希的雙臂。  
吐息被含在安希的唇裡，意識慢慢變得有些暈眩。柔軟的唇離開了她的唇瓣，沿著下巴徘徊在她的頸項，腦海裡安希吻她的模樣若隱若現，渾身忍不住顫慄，終於她忍不住輕輕喘息出聲。  
欲望在升騰。  
而點火的人卻停了下來，略帶淘氣的眼滿是故意。  
「早安。」安希說。  
「……早。」

 

初夏陽光透窗而過在淺灰色的瓷磚上暈出一輪耀眼的光輝。暖橘色燈光下，兩人正坐在餐桌前享用著較平時更晚上一些的早餐。  
兩人間的氣氛有些……微妙。

她絕對是故意的！餐桌上，歐蒂娜用叉子戳著歐姆蛋，香滑濃稠的起司伴隨著半熟的蛋液一塊流出。她將叉子換到左手，再從盤子一側拎起餐刀，半咬著牙憤憤地切開烤吐司。之後憤慨滿懷地將兩者結合在一起送入口中，用力咀嚼。  
瞄了眼坐在對坐安靜用餐的安希，歐蒂娜第數不清次在心裡強調：絕對、絕對是故意的！  
就在這個時候，安希也抬起頭對上了她的視線，溫柔地彎起唇角：「要喝味增湯嗎？」  
「不要。」她的聲音平板板。  
「那，餅乾？」  
抬頭咧了咧嘴，咬字清晰：「不——要——」  
看到她有些好笑的樣子，安希特意將垂落的一縷長髮勾到耳後，以手肘支著桌面，再順勢將臉頰輕靠在手腕上後說：「那我要喝紅茶。」  
「啊？」  
「我」安希指了指自己，笑得人畜無害，「要喝紅茶。」  
正拿著餐刀的手停頓了下來，這理所當然的反應讓她簡直要抓狂。  
「什麼呀，你——」她說。  
「是的，我。」沒有絲毫遲疑地點肯定頭。「一切拜託了。」  
右手腕被安希緊緊握住，不用細看都能知道那雙眼睛鐵定笑得比狐狸還可惡，歐蒂娜放下叉子，再輕輕將已空無一物的左手覆蓋在安希的手上，一臉無奈與挫敗。  
「我的手裡還拿著餐刀呢……而且剛吃完飯喝茶……營養吸收不好。」  
「啊，真可惜。」安希說，「那你要味增湯還是餅乾？」  
「……你——」講到這，她的雙肩垂了下來，嘆了好大一口氣。  
隨後歐蒂娜洩氣地撐著有些發熱的前額，眼角抽蓄，「請給我味增湯。謝謝……」  
「不客氣。」安希說。  
接過味增湯時，歐蒂娜語帶猶豫：「歐姆蛋配味增湯還是……有點奇怪。」  
「前幾天你說『好久沒有喝味增湯了。』」安希說。  
「可是……歐姆蛋……」  
「昨天有人在吃早餐時說香濃滑口的歐姆蛋很美味。」  
「那是……」她聲音細如蚊蚋。  
——啊，那彆腳的藉口……  
昨天安希在一塊用早餐時問她怎麼一早突然做那種事，她當時一本正經地說想吃香濃滑口的歐姆蛋，但早餐已經做得差不多了，只好吃更香濃滑口的。

沒有理會她臉上漫起的可疑粉紅色，安希嚴肅認真地說：「今天的歐姆蛋很好吃，一早——試過味道了。」  
「……我就知道你是故意的。」  
「唉呀唉呀，來而不往非禮也。」安希說。

 

打打鬧鬧地結束了早午餐，飯後歐蒂娜站在水槽前熟練地清洗著碗盤，忽然安希從身後環抱了她。怔愣片刻，她眉眼的線條柔軟了幾分。  
過去安希曾從身後用劍刺穿她。很痛。衣服下逐漸淡去紛亂斑駁的傷疤遍佈她的軀體，不知為何她就是能在那堆疊如散櫻的傷痕裡尋找到那唯一一道安希留下的傷口，偶爾她仍會在下意識地撫摸那道傷口留下的疤痕。記憶中當安希以劍俐落決然地貫穿她時，全身血液像在一瞬間被徹底抽掉，連骨髓都不放過。寒冷從洞口往四面八方透出，有那麼一個剎那她幾乎懷疑自己會凍死於那片寂寒裡。  
當她重新有意識後就莫名地抗拒任何人從身後接近，直到安希再次出現，直到安希重新找到她。  
而這似乎成了心病，重遇後的安希極少從身後環抱她，像刻意避開一般。有幾次她曾迂迴地向安希透露她不排斥這種親近，但安希卻笑著沒有回話。  
無解的問題被朝朝夕夕的相守相戀漸漸沖淡。愛需要彼此坦承，也需要相互包容。至少重新在一起了，何苦招惹荒穢般的窒澀？於是，這件事成了兩人心裡極淡的色彩，裝點不怎麼需要憶起的過去。

「要幫忙擦碗盤嗎？」歐蒂娜說。  
安希的臉靠在她的背後，輕輕地擺動。  
歐蒂娜淡淡地笑了起來，眉梢上帶著淺淺的寵溺。  
「那……要等我一下喔。」  
「嗯……」低低軟軟的聲音從她身後傳來。  
水龍頭流出的水嘩啦啦地撞擊水槽裡的碗盤，兩人站在流理檯前花了比平時還長的時間才將餐具整理好，窗外隱隱約約的蟬鳴連綿縈繞如樂音。


	4. 掌紋

耳邊布料擦拭碗盤帶起的絲微聲響、餐具疊放時發出的清脆碰撞聲一陣一陣。  
她眼眸半斂，靠在歐蒂娜身後，反手輕扣著歐蒂娜略略擺動的肩膀。穿在歐蒂娜身上的紺青色棉麻布料比想像中柔軟，熱氣透過衣料傳來，衣料的縫線一下一下地磨擦著安希掌心的紋理。那雙手上的掌紋線條雜亂堆疊，細散如飛絮，落島於命紋，交織構成她的手相：求不得、解不開、終難成。

——難成。

比落寞更黯淡的思緒流過她半垂的雙眸，再緩緩潛入更深更深的一處。

肩胛骨微微地小幅擺動，就像身前的人已早一步明瞭她說不出口的徬徨與不安，在輕輕地安撫著她。  
安希游離的意識隨著那人逐步放緩的動作而逐漸回歸。沒有多久，毆蒂娜停下手上的動作，微側著頭輕喚她。  
「快要弄好了喔。」毆蒂娜說。  
「嗯。」  
「下午有打算做什麼嗎？」  
這個問題讓她終於願意撿起拋開許久的應當面對的事。說起來，她們第一次見面是在很小的時候，那天也是歐蒂娜父母的喪禮。思考片刻後，安希說：「……明天出席喪禮的衣服——」  
「黑色的對吧？」  
「而且要過膝的全黑套裝和半透明絲襪或純黑喪服。」  
「糟糕了，我沒有這些。」  
「那穿黑色褲裝。不用特地準備。」她說。  
歐蒂娜搖頭，接著把拿在手上的餐盤與布放好。臉上有些微微的懊惱。  
「下午一起去買吧，你應該也沒有。」  
安希臉色微沉了下，「你不喜歡穿裙子，不需要做這些。」  
「是你哥哥呀……」  
——喀答。  
安希稍微拉開兩人間的距離，斂起表情，抽出情緒，語氣平淡地說：「……因為他嗎？」  
稍冷的語調讓歐蒂娜征了征，連忙將安希反手撫著肩膀的手輕撥開，然後立刻旋身面向安希。疏離的模樣取代了平時習慣揚起的微笑，卻讓額角冒出細細薄汗的歐蒂娜鬆了一口氣。  
相識相伴了這麼久，她早比過往更懂得安希的脾氣。看得出的情緒波動代表這人只是略微不滿而已，略微地……想要被接受這份不怎麼高興的情緒。  
暗自地把湧到唇邊的笑收斂起，毆蒂娜握緊安希的手，一臉鄭重。  
「因為你。因為是你的哥哥，你的。」  
安希沉默一會，「……不用為了我做這些。」  
「傻瓜。說什麼嘛。」  
「不需要為了我勉強自己。」說完不再看向對方。  
歐蒂娜凝神注視著眼前逕自把視線向一旁移開的安希，望向她的目光相當的柔和。彷彿過了很久，溢滿溫柔的眼角彎起一道弧線，「你……為了我改變，會覺得勉強嗎？」  
聽到這裡，安希終於把視線重新移回，沉默片刻後才說：「……會得寸進尺的。」  
「是擔心這個呀。那……有不自在的時候我會在第一時間說。」微偏著頭，笑意在燃燒，「一起走下去吧。」

歐蒂娜清朗的聲音畫破她逐漸築起的薄弱逞強，這種一如既往的包容體貼讓她強硬的臉色神態一點一點軟化，而那雙眼神中越來越熾烈的肯定，卻又讓她沒來由地想起了自己的掌紋。  
求不得，解不開。  
細散如飛絮，落島於命紋……終難成。

望向那總是在第一時間伸出手，第一時間給出承諾，第一時間把她護在身後，連她的不安也會在第一時間包容接納的人，安希不輕易流露情緒的眼眸稍稍地黯了些。  
一定會在不知不覺中得寸進尺的呀。  
要怎麼拿捏這份溫熱到溢滿全身的感受？要怎麼才能相信？  
才能，相信自己？  
『相信我吧。』最後一場決鬥前，歐蒂娜曾對她說。始終她是相信歐蒂娜的，但卻不相信自己。

一直沒有得到回應的歐蒂娜像是看出安希藏在眼底下的不確定，屏息沉聲，「會一起走下去。」  
扣住安希的力道在加重。

痛。手在痛。  
而若有若無的淡淡笑容卻在安希的臉上漾開。  
「好痛。」安希輕聲說。  
「啊，抱歉。」毆蒂娜立刻放開她，「還好吧？」  
安希恬靜地笑著不說話，而眼角餘光卻默默地看向她那被冷落的手，之後不作聲地將歐蒂娜的手重新握回。  
歐蒂娜一臉懊惱。  
「都把你捏痛了。」像沒注意到似地，邊皺眉邊抬起她的手細細吹拂。「還痛嗎？我去拿冰袋吧，上次你幫我買來冰敷的冰袋用完後重新冰回冰箱了。」  
安希輕輕搖頭。  
心裡有某種不知道是什麼的阻力，讓她不喜歡看到無意義的煩惱落在那明朗清秀的臉龐上。  
「不用冰袋。」安希說。

而思緒卻突然被另一個簡單的詢問牽起。  
——還痛嗎？  
過去一個人尋找歐蒂娜的日子就像無止盡地支付本就僅存不多的希望。從一間醫院到另一間醫院，從一所學校到另一所學校，學會懷抱希望後，擺在眼前的事實卻輕描淡寫地告訴她——天生該與疼痛、無望相伴，不該做個逃兵。  
到現在她有時還會認為，當初只花了一個季度的時間就找到歐蒂娜，是透支了這一生所有的希望。  
因此當歐蒂娜從她眼前逃走時，她也只是安靜地接受了現況，就像很久以前不做反抗地接受了那樁帶著惡意砸到她身上的荒謬遊戲般，毫不抗拒。  
命與運，從來都是這樣。一如她的掌紋，生來註定繁亂不堪。  
如果世界有奇蹟，那也已用在與歐蒂娜相遇。之後她相信奇蹟，但也不再許願祈求。  
因為說好了要再次相遇，要再一起喝茶，要不再害怕這個與歐蒂娜相遇的世界，所以她又開始了尋找。  
至少要……

又是一個季度過去。  
六月上旬陰雨連綿。  
或許那時連續不斷的絲絲細雨太矇矓，或許，一望無盡的濛濛雨霧太惆悵，她又走回了一開始找到歐蒂娜的城市。明知道這是最不可能重遇的地方，但還是敗給了想念，敗給了日漸喧囂的情緒。  
六月煙雨如絮語，下在她的眼前，下進她的心裡。  
浸滿雨水的柏油路黑得像古老希臘神話裡的苦惱河——阿刻戎——而她卻是連冥河渡神都不願接送的生人。雨季裡遊蕩在荒涼的彼岸，獨自來往於悲苦的河水中。  
欲圖，感受那人曾呼吸過的空氣。

求不得的再次執手相伴，解不開的寂寞與傷感，和放不下的悲傷難過讓她放任自己一連在那座城市裡巡禮徘徊了兩禮拜。  
而兩個星期裡，一連下了十四天的雨。  
是呀，就像她所知道的，已用光了此生自己所配有的奇蹟與希望的額度。  
對曾經全然信任的「會找到歐蒂娜」的念頭開始抱持猶疑與不自信，卻還是在每個清晨起床梳洗整理，照著鏡子笑一笑重新拾起堅強韌性，在跨出門口前拎起傘，再告訴自己：「至少歐蒂娜還在，只是暫時離開了。」  
只是，還是有一點點的……失望呢。  
只是，還握著傘柄的手……在細細發顫著。  
只是，還有那麼一絲絲的……疼痛。

 

安希從兩人輕握的手中回神，眼前的人仍眉宇輕蹙，較勁著一時不經意的冒失，認真的模樣讓她忍俊不禁。  
很快，她決定把戀人的注意力拉回，順帶解救兩人一直蹙攏的眉心。  
「喪禮要盤髮喔。」她說。  
「什麼？」  
她掬起自己波浪般的長髮，束為一束後稍做盤旋繞圈，示意參加喪禮該梳理的髮型。  
「像這樣。」她說。  
「盤髮……」歐蒂娜拉了拉頭髮，接著一臉不痛快，皺著眉看向安希。「我沒關係。可是我討厭——」似是認為討厭的修辭太過強烈，抿了抿唇後重新說了一次，「我不喜歡你再把頭髮盤起來。」  
「那就不盤吧。」  
「欸——」安希毫不猶豫的回應讓歐蒂娜一驚，俐落的眉幾乎要糾結在一塊。「我不是說要讓你不盤……只是不喜歡而已。」  
安希眨了眨眼，「『你為了我改變，會覺得勉強嗎？』」  
聽到這句話歐蒂娜很明顯地錯愕，一時間回不了神。  
「……真是。」可疑的淡淡粉紅色在歐蒂娜臉上升起。  
看到眼前的人臉上混雜著彆扭與無奈的笑容，安希上勾的唇角弧度更加明顯。  
「不痛了。」她說。  
「什麼？」  
「沒什麼。」

 

……還痛嗎？  
不痛了，你在。

 

  
求不得，解不開。  
細散如飛絮，落島於命紋。  
終難成……  
至少，現在你還牽著我的手。


	5. 湧動

傍晚兩人提著不久前在市區買回的套裝，踩著仍微微散發熱氣的柏油馬路，延著與地鐵站相反的方向緩緩前行，稀疏的星辰與薄淡的白月早一步升上日光還未西斜的初夏晴空，纜線地下化工程並未拓及到郊區，也因此這裡仍保留著電線與電纜高掛電線杆的布置，切開了清亮的日空，也切出一份與鬧市不同的悠閒。

從服飾店出來後，一路上歐蒂娜像被什麼難題困住似地，若有所思的表情佔據了她的臉龐，俐落的眉宇也少去了一份常駐的灑脫。  
不動聲色地觀察了一陣，這不尋常的模樣終是讓安希開了口。  
「在想什麼？」安希問。  
被詢問的人沒有立刻回應，略顯無奈地皺著眉，沉吟一小段時間後，才讓沉壓在腦海裡的畫面脫口而出：「服飾店裡店主看我們的樣子......真不友善。」  
「嗯？」她放慢步伐，讓歐蒂娜把注意力放在將要說出口的事上。  
「那個人盯著我們——」講到這歐蒂娜嘆了口氣，起腳踢了踢落在人行道上的石子後才繼續道：「盯著我們牽著的手，好像我們做了錯事一樣。」  
聽了歐蒂娜的抱怨，安希眼帶笑意，略略抬起兩人交握的手。「之後有人像示威一樣，把我們緊扣的手舉給對方看喔。」  
「為了安撫別人的不安，背離自己的意願......還是做不到嘛。」無奈形成的引力幾乎讓歐蒂娜的眉宇聚攏在一塊。  
安希勾起的微笑裡帶上一如既往的嫻靜恬淡，「那，是什麼在煩惱你？」  
輕搭在一塊的指尖隨著兩人的步伐微微晃蕩，屬於安希的那一部分稍移動，將兩人的掌鋒對著掌鋒，讓掌心相疊在一起。她了解如果只是這個原因，自己的戀人不會如此在意。他人打量的目光、排斥的反應，在這些年來兩人已經遭遇過太多次，多到轉身後就很難再掛記在心上。

歐蒂娜眨了眨眼，也笑了起來。  
「被看出來了。」順著安希的動作，熟稔地握起對方交付給自己的手，接著說：「強迫別人做著讓自己心安的行為、選能被預期的選項，這種粉飾太平的做法……從他人口中說出的話、表現出的舉動裡找出與自己相似的地方，好定位自己，定位所有的一切，用這些來安撫自身，這種作為……我是不是也是一樣呢？被要求依照天理——」她半嘲諷半無奈地搖頭，「依照那些生物本能，必須且應該喜歡、愛異性時，對抱持那種看法的人感到討厭，甚至想把那樣的腦袋丟去好好洗一洗……這樣的我……用一樣的方式排斥、厭惡、諷刺和我想法相反的人的我——」深吸一口氣，「一樣。」側身轉向安希，表情嚴肅又帶著自嘲，「我也一樣是那種懦弱又卑鄙的人。」  
迎接那道坦然自嘲的目光，安希的笑容更加柔和，步伐未停，兩人背對著漸落的夕陽徐步前行，影子隨著西斜的日落攤灑在乾爽的柏油路上。  
「因為不安導致的自私嗎？」安希說。  
「嗯，明明不認為自己的心意是錯的，明明不需要理會別人在想什麼。我不是說那些人是對的，但是——我也蠻橫地強迫別人接受我的價值觀。」  
她忍不住錯開視線，再伸直提著提袋的手臂前後搖晃，試圖晃掉莫名生起的無力與挫敗。「我真是個愛鑽牛角尖的人。」狀似不在意地滴咕著。  
安希若有所思地望著她。「嗯。」頷首，「一直都很死腦筋呢。」  
「那也沒辦法啊……誰讓我是B型呢。」  
「嗯，也是摩羯座。現在流行星座喔。」安希說，「我不知道別人……但我的話，想保護愛的人、想被友善對，我也是一樣的呢。」頓了下，眼稍微彎，「如果因為感受到他人的惡意而憤怒、為了無法壓下的不安而生氣，那這樣的自私我也是一樣的。」  
歐蒂娜臉上露出苦笑，「這樣不行啊，你總是在安慰我。」  
「盛氣凌人、毫不猶豫不是歐蒂娜你的作風呀。」  
「是呀——」邊說邊把裝禮服的紙袋反手向後甩到背上，「優柔寡斷……」  
看到歐蒂娜情緒有些低落，安希握了握她的手，再稍稍地蹙起眉頭，臉上露出好似有些疲憊的表情，對著歐蒂娜說：  
「衣服有些重，手提得有點痠。」  
說完還略略擺動紙袋，像是要活絡被棉繩勒得發麻的掌心。歐蒂娜不作它想地把安希的提袋取來，彷彿絲毫不費力一般，把重量疊加在已經負擔了一份套裝的手上。  
「怎麼不舒服了才說……我們早點回去吧，等下除了冰敷，還要——」  
安希眼裡充滿笑意，打斷她的叮囑，提醒她：「你也總是在幫我。」  
聞言，歐蒂娜愣了下，接著笑了出來。

而心裡卻悄悄地嘆了口氣。  
太狡猾了吶，自己……

越接近喪禮越發忍不住想要向安希確認點什麼。難言的心慌，想要給出空間，卻又害怕各方面仍不夠的自己會搞砸一切，曾經因為只思考著自己的事，只注視著自己想看的而失去對方，而現在卻變得更糟，忍不住地想要更加更加地確認、更深更深的羈絆，這樣幾乎是貪婪了啊。  
但這樣的自己，只要不欺騙，只要誠實地說出來，還是能被接受的吧。只要能被握住，不會再一次無能為力，不會再失去，那麼……流露出軟弱，小心翼翼地測試，也是可以的吧？  
就像現在，只要是真實地被觸動了，認真地煩惱過了，如果仍解決不了，那再透露出來，就會被接納的吧。  
就如同過去，如同第一次在網上瀏覽到老鼠烏托邦（Mice Utopia Experiment）一樣。

 

※※

『“在受限的空間裡，老鼠數量太多，每隻個體在鼠群的社會地位大亂……敵意、暴力升級、同類互吃……”』  
『“……性別錯亂，公鼠互相交配……體系大崩潰……”』  
盯著眼前的電腦螢幕，她的面色複雜。表情隨著滑鼠滾輪向下，越顯越沉，幾次想跳過，卻還是忍不住將整篇讀完。隨後，逐漸佔據腦海的心慌與下意識的否認，又迫使她繼續在網上搜尋相關的資料，直到鐘聲提醒已過下午三點，她才意識到午後時光已耗去太多。

草草關閉了瀏覽器視窗，她垂下頭顱，將雙肘支在書桌上，雙手扣在一起，來回碰擊著額頭與眉骨。心裡空蕩蕩的。

自己與安希間的情感合理性她從未質疑過，同性間或異性間的相戀、相愛對她來說都是純粹的情感，一直以來她僅認為對同性間感情的接受與否，端看怎麼看待這件事的人的價值觀。  
而現在，卻有個人跳出來用科學實驗告訴她，這叫作「群體數量過多後的社會體系大崩潰」，是被定義了的狀態，是被學術研究作了定義。  
  
站起身，用力闔上筆電。  
「啪！」  
重重響起的聲音無法把散亂的心緒歸位，反而攪得更加凌亂煩躁。她將雙掌撐著桌面，試圖再次梳理不受控的念頭。  
再不久安希上完下午第二節的課就會回來，在那之前要調整好心態才行，她告訴自己。  
如果有科學家證明同性相愛是種錯誤，那——

想到這，她渾身不由自主地用力，雙臂微微顫慄，肌肉線條隨著力道加深緩緩浮現，直接抵著桌面的指緣與指甲瞬間泛白。一段時間過後，她終於調整呼吸，奔騰起伏的情緒隨之慢慢沉潛。微微閃動的目光，在幾次有意放緩的一呼一吸間，漸漸回復到平時的模樣。  
起身，闔上椅子，準備下樓，她反覆提醒自己等會還要與安希一塊吃甜點與茶飲。

 

和式桌前她屢屢出神。  
一開始像是刻意要把那亂糟糟的思緒拋開似的，一個勁天南地北的聊，一會是晚餐、早餐、中餐要吃什麼，一會是好久沒一起去旅行等過幾個月的暑假兩人一塊去沖繩吧，一會又嫌棄起到過去的自己竟然會想選唸化學工程，真是被騙了呀。轉眼又埋怨安希所在的外文系離得好遠，順道再感慨安希居然不是選擇音樂系或者生命科學，說著說著，橫衝直撞找不到宣洩口的焦慮與窒悶在心底越發蒸騰，說著說著，她逐漸安靜下來。  
當她回過神，眼前浸過久的紅茶、將滿杯的茶湯、捏著杯緣搖晃的舉措，再再昭告著她——失常了。  
然而，安希卻沒有過問。

她抬首凝望安希，盤據在眼裡的迷網、失措在望見對方時散了大半——那雙同時注視著她的眼眸裡，不只有擔憂，同樣也有不容錯認的信任。輕輕喟歎了一聲，再搖頭，拉起安希的手覆蓋在自己的額首上。  
「好像個笨蛋，明明說出來就好。」  
安希被執起的手順著她的臉龐撫摸。「嗯，是呢。而且學校裡沒有音樂系喔。」  
「吶，被這樣說一點也不開心嘛。」臉垮了下來。  
「哎呀哎呀，是嗎？」安希在笑。  
「……竟然沒有音樂系。」撓撓頭她極小聲地嘟囔。  
剛才還鼓譟不已的心緒隨著熟悉的撫拭緩緩消退。意識到她已經好上許多後，安希才將手慢慢收回。

白瓷盤上擺著幾塊方型餅乾，淡褐色的表面上鑲綴著幾片酒紅色不規則的蔓越梅果乾，她從中隨手撿了片，接著爽快地咬了口，來回咀嚼幾下後看似漫不經心地說：「Mice Utopia Experiment，老鼠烏托邦——」  
「有限空間裡繁殖大鼠的實驗？」安希托著白瓷杯回應。  
「嗯。」再咬了一口，「真討厭啊。科學實驗——」說著說著乾脆把剩下的餅乾銜在嘴上，邊細細咀嚼，邊含混地埋怨：「就像真理一樣了嘛。」  
安希側頭望向她，再不著一絲煙火地回頭啜飲一口茶，放下杯後回覆：「聽起來好像是這樣。」  
她頓了頓，一時間忘了要繼續蠶食，餅乾靜止在唇齒間。  
良久，她硬梆梆地吐出：「數量太多，性別錯亂，公鼠互相交配，體系大崩潰。」“喀滋！”門牙斷開褐色甜點，幾點碎屑飛濺在桌面。  
安希眸光沉靜地看著她，不愠不火地說：「茶走味了。」接著唇角逐漸上彎，「數量太多，所以機制啟動。聽起來物種演化的內建模式會自體平衡呢。」  
她隨口應了一聲，之後狀似不在意地從餅乾盤中再捻起一塊。  
「那實驗證明的性別錯亂，也是自然會發生的囉。」  
「呃……」她愣了下，眨眨眼，繃得不自然的臉部線條慢慢鬆開。  
是啊，是自然就會存在的。無關對錯，亦無好壞，而是本來就存在的，只看人怎麼解讀。她想當下自己的表情，一定像個終於從望不見出口的迷宮裡轉出來的人那樣，滿臉欣喜又不可置信。  
「很有趣的實驗。」安希彎起眼眸，帶著笑，「雖然浸太久了，但還是很好喝。」  
括了刮臉。些許的羞赧，些許的微醺，些許的殘餘口中的餅乾甜味讓她移開了視線，轉而專注在手中與眼前的餅乾上，打算趁這個機會讓自己修練成有格調的餅乾評鑑師，才好對得起對方在烘焙上的好手藝。  
唔……這次的餅乾好像特別饞人，她想。

而登峰造極的路才踏出一步，就被生生地拉了回來。  
「歐蒂娜，還記得那扇門嗎？」安希說。  
「門？」  
「那扇新世界之門。」  
「嗯……」雖然困惑對方為何會突然提起這件事，但她笑了笑後如實回答：「應該很難忘吧。」  
「這是在抱不平嗎？」安希輕飄飄地瞟了她一眼。  
「啊！」像是發現了什麼大事似地，「你的茶喝完了！」趕緊單手將茶壺提起，之後無辜地望著對方。安希無奈卻又忍不住笑彎了眼眸，配合地以手撫著杯耳，托住瓷杯好接應將要注入的琥珀色茶水。直到她將茶水倒至八分滿，安希才接續了剛才的話題。  
「新世界之門裡有永恆耀眼的事物與奇蹟，只要有力量打破封印就什麼都能得到。是一扇……必需要擁有足以改變世界的力量才能開啟的門。」安希視線停在晃動不已的液面上，接著說：「墨守著現有規範的世界，就像門的這邊。也許，現在認為的真理，也會因為所有人的想法不一樣而不一樣……」  
「現在認為的真理？......眾口鑠金、眾志成城的價值觀嗎？」她將茶壺放好，思考了下說：「要改變大部分人的價值觀，確實需要能改變世界的力量。」之後將已斟好茶水的白瓷杯推到安希前方，再遞了片餅乾給對方。  
「餅乾一直都很美味。」她說。  
安希邊把長髮挽向耳後，邊向前傾身，就著她遞過來的點心直接咬下。  
看到安希的動作，她揚起微笑，接著端起被冷落許久的自己泡的茶，淺淺啜飲。

「我們無從改變別人，卻能以自身的意志做出抉擇。」那天下午茶結束前，安希對她說了這句話。


	6. 木槿

從地鐵站出來走回兩人所住的屋子只需十六、七分鐘的時間，即使放慢步伐，也約莫不過二十五、六分鐘即可回到。筆直走過一段路後，兩人偏離主幹道，走入住家較多的住宅區，打算穿越幾個街區，再踏過兩人再次相遇時的那道橋，之後沿著河道行一段路，走回院子裡有棵茂密生長著的銀杏樹的家。  
路過其中一塊住宅區時，歐蒂娜對安希說：  
「就算知道我們沒有足以撼動世界觀念的力量，也可能會接受到比剛才還深的惡意，甚至有可能再次讓你痛苦……你也還是選擇這條路。」  
安希不明所以地望向她，「你……是指？」  
「『我們無從改變他人，卻能以自身的意志做出抉擇。』以前你說過。你找到我了，在明知道又會被別人莫名其妙地痛恨的情況下，還是選擇找到我，陪在我的身邊……」說到這，歐蒂娜沉默一段時間後，接著說：「太好了。」  
努力撐起的笑容裡夾雜拉扯。撐不到片刻，她移開了視線。

把信任的重量全然壓在對方身上，只敢給所深愛的人看見自己敢於透露的軟弱、只敢給對方知曉自己敢於詢問的問題，小心翼翼地保護著，卻又依賴著那份耐性與支持。  
——這樣的自己真的好難看。  
清楚地感覺到對方正凝視自己，狼狽感攀騰上她留給安希的側臉。在不至於使安希跟不上的情況下，腳步越踏越快。

 

沉默地渡過兩條街，兩人重逢的陸橋就在前方不遠處，柏油路上兩人的影子鋪灑得越來越長。載著老伴的騎士從對向騎來，慢悠悠地隔著柵欄從她們身邊經過，時光鑿在年老騎士臉上的法令紋，銀髮蒼蒼裡夾雜著少許灰與黑的被載乘客，歲月用形貌為兩人寫下相伴的篇章。

這兩人年歲相加應該超過一百四十歲了吧，如果也開車的話那麼可能才剛換完短期駕照。安希默默地看著，直到機車行至遠方化作遠處的一小點。  
｢我在想……瑪格麗特接受了阿爾芒後，擁有了自己的幸福。｣不著邊際的話戛然而止，隨後安希像是想起要解釋般，平靜地補上一句：「昨天下午翻了一遍茶花女。」  
歐蒂娜兀地停下腳步，猛然轉向安希。  
「那種犧牲根本不是幸福。」  
搖頭，彷彿要把無法認同的事徹底甩出腦海中般。  
「你不會像瑪格麗特，我也不會是阿爾芒，我們不可能會那樣。」  
安希抬起兩人一直相執交握的手，將自己的從歐蒂娜的掌中輕輕脫出，再把掌心覆蓋在歐蒂娜的手背上，之後連同自己的另一隻手一齊捧著躁動不已的戀人。  
「那麼，你在煩惱什麼呢？」安希說，「還是……我應該要做點什麼？」  
「不，不是！」  
歐蒂娜連忙打消對方的疑慮。在腳邊放下兩人的紙袋，以一副不之該怎麼開口的表情沉默一陣。被兩人禮服重量勒出紅痕的掌心慢慢浮腫起來，而她卻像是感覺不到疼痛似地仍將紅腫的掌心覆蓋在安希手背上。貼合著的部位溫度在升高，竄起一陣密密麻麻的疼與辣，像被灼燒似的。  
「這樣就好。」她說。

一手環住安希的腰側，將額抵在對方光潔的額頭上，被環抱住的人也順勢撫上她纖瘦卻堅挺的背，兩人相扣的一雙手則輕輕垂放在一旁。街道上偶爾有路人行過，各式打量，是森森惡意，還是欲勸還休，或者欣羨驚嘆，各種各樣光怪陸離的目光都——與她們無關。

「這樣就好……」她再次呢喃，模模糊糊地說著：「……像個無頭蒼蠅，不知道在怕什麼，好像又要搞砸了。」  
「……搞砸？」  
「嗯。」沉默一陣，才開口：「別人的態度，無聊的研究報告，沒有意義的胡思亂想，這些所有的所有只要是能說的——我都說了。」苦笑，「但這只是能說的啊……」  
安希靜靜地聽著。似乎把握到了點什麼，如吉光片羽般的念頭快速閃過。輕撫她的背，聲音很輕：  
「還是很容易多想呢。這樣的心情很難受吧。」  
「嗯。」  
「但歐蒂娜你還是告訴我了。」  
久久不語後她嘆了一口氣。  
「又給你添麻煩了。」  
因為離得很近，她沒有注意到安希的眼眸裡盈滿著心疼，又有著不容置疑的肯定。  
「一直都很堅強。」  
「什麼？」  
「能把不敢面對的事說出來，很堅強。」  
「笨蛋。」歐蒂娜的語氣裡飄浮著淡淡的苦澀，「很卑鄙呀……這樣的我。」  
安希微笑，微微搖頭，沒有說話。  
眼眸半開半闔下，歐蒂娜呢喃。  
「而且……我忌妒他，你哥哥……」  
閉上眼，隨之而起的是既沉且低的嘆息，久久才接續。  
「我……」  
環抱安希的手僵硬片刻，似乎不知能不能再繼續抱緊。  
「我——慶幸他死了。」睜開眼，歐蒂娜臉龐側向一旁，目光頑固堅定地盯著地面，低低說道：「我們回去吧。」

 

她終於還是說出來了。  
這兩天埋藏在內在深處的陰鬱像毒霧，從心底幽暗的裂口一絲一縷地逸散，瀰漫四肢，淹沒口鼻，一些本不會在意的事，突然張牙舞爪，爭先恐後地要爬出。  
老是這樣，太看高自己。歐蒂娜忍不住暗暗咬牙。

 

兩人並著肩走。不是雨季，從橋面望向寬廣的河道，裸露的灰色砂礫與灰白的鵝卵石佔據了泰半的河道，河水緩緩淌動，水底沉積了一層褐色的泥石。河道兩側一面栽滿春季裡從不遲來的河津櫻，另一側則緊鄰著一幢幢獨棟別墅，每棟別墅後院栽種著各類庭院長青木，即使到了冬季仍是一派綠油油的枝葉繁茂。

「我很高興你告訴我。」沒有徵兆地，安希在踏上橋時給出了回應。  
猝不及防的答覆讓歐蒂娜頓了下，雙手不自覺用力。這份緊張透過指尖、掌峰，貼著肌膚傳達給了安希。已經很久沒見歐蒂娜這麼迷網與自責，記憶中上一次看到這樣的她，應該是多年前那個場景，那場改變了自己，改變了兩人軌跡的最終決鬥。  
「我不知道哥哥的死對我的意義是什麼，但是，我很高興歐蒂娜你願意說出來。」她拉了拉兩人相牽的手，讓對方隨著自己停下腳步，再轉過身取過其中一個提袋。  
「一起拿吧。」她彎著眉眼，笑著說。  
「可是……」  
沒有給對方猶豫的機會，她拉著總是替她著想的人往前走。「一個人負擔，會很累喔。」  
——一個人負擔……  
歐蒂娜的眼眸稍稍睜大。  
心裡的霧散去了些，灰濛濛繚繞盤據著的陰鬱被破了開來，壓抑許久的雙眸漸漸溫暖，歐蒂娜牽起唇角，輕輕搖頭，一副無可奈何的樣子。  
「嗯，一起。」歐蒂娜說，「我們一起。」  
「歐蒂娜。」  
「嗯？」  
「那句話，當時沒有說完。」  
「那句話？」  
沒有解釋，安希眺望前方，半晌後才接著說下去：「以自身的意志做出抉擇。你帶來了勇氣，讓我想去改變自己的世界……那麼，當人們改變了，世界也就改變了。」側過身看著自己所愛的人，溫暖的夕陽灑在她波浪般的長髮上，鍍上一層耀眼的金黃光暉，她的雙眸含笑，「走吧，我們回家。」

 

當晚，花曬下的花花水流替兩人洗去一日的疲勞與鬧市帶回的煙火，穿著居家服，循著夜晚的涼風安希走到院子裡乘涼。夜裡偶有風吹拂，院內的銀杏便從樹梢帶起一陣浪濤輕拍，樹影婆娑間流淌著夏夜獨有的涼意。  
安希靠在廊柱旁，一手捧著花卉植物圖鑑，一手閒適地放在木製廊道上，這幾年不知不覺養成的閱讀習慣讓歐蒂娜特地為了她在緣廊裡加裝了幾盞明亮的照燈，好讓兩人夜晚興起想在緣廊消磨時間時，不會因為照明的不足而打消念頭。  
記得那時稍昏暗的廊道讓她稍嫌可惜，卻也沒有升起要額外加裝燈源的想法，但在某日的課後，歐蒂娜突然問她要不要逛逛附近的賣場，說打算買幾盞照燈與幾捆配線，夜晚的緣廊看著不夠明亮。起初她沒有會意過來，只單純的以為那人僅想讓屋外的夜晚也能亮些，直到對方明朗的笑容與耀動在眸間的光彩才讓她明白——有個她所愛也愛著她的人，一直注視著她，一直替她考量。  
茶花女的故事裡，瑪格麗特在生命的最後階段遇上了以炙熱情感深深愛著她的阿爾芒，而到了後來，故事卻演變成馬格麗特用生命僅剩的餘溫摯愛著曾熱愛著她的阿爾芒。  
故事的中段當瑪格莉特愛上阿爾芒時，作者小仲馬曾在故事裡寫下一句註解，一句令她停頓了片刻的句子——煙花女子的可悲之處在於，當她真的愛上一個人時，會因為過去太多的作戲與欺騙而不再被人所相信，因此，她終將在無盡的懊悔與無休止的自證中，被好不容易得來的愛情徹底毀滅。  
在她所看過的、聽過的千千百百個故事裡，數不清的段落、話語中，小仲馬這句不甚精彩的文字，卻像堅實的種子，掉入思維的縫隙中，破殼發芽，生根茁壯，蔓延的根系深深地紮著、繞著。

她將書頁翻過，新的頁面上印著四張不同顏色的花朵，那是朝開暮落、如曇花一現的木槿——只能開一日的花。

「要吃刨冰嗎？」歐蒂娜從屋內走來，托盤上擺著兩份刨冰、兩片切好的紅肉西瓜。彎下腰將托盤放好，再盤腿坐下。  
她看了眼植物圖鑑，沉吟了會，打算把圖鑑闔上。  
「哎，你現在不方便吶，那——」舀起半匙的刨冰，往她的嘴邊送去，「啊——」  
她掃了對方一眼，莫名地有些不好意思，接著把遞來的刨冰含入，細細嚥下。

木槿，朝開暮落，如曇花一現，卻歷在經寒暑秋霜、四季輪轉後，依然生生不惜、絢爛開放，它的花語是——堅韌、溫柔的堅持、永恆美麗。

 

空曠涼爽卻昏暗的院落、是低首閱讀或為對方闔本，在選擇面前她似乎總想著犧牲與隱忍，而歐蒂娜卻用行動告訴她——兩人相愛不需要以犧牲與隱忍作為單一的唯一選項。  
「我也不怎麼喜歡茶花女呢。」她對從剛才吃完刨冰就把掌心覆在她手背上的人說。  
歐蒂娜與她相視幾秒，眉宇柔軟了幾分，忽然間，像是想起了什麼似地，漾著柔和的笑，對她說：  
「有聽過一句話嗎？——"子の手を執り、子と偕に老いん。"？」  
「……"死生にも契闊にも、子と說を成す。子の手を執り、子と偕に老いん。"嗎？」  
「你知道。」歐蒂娜一臉訝異，笑容卻拉得更大。  
「那——你知道這句話有後續嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「于嗟闊なり、我を活かさず。于嗟洵なり、我を信ぜず。 」  
看到歐蒂娜臉上的不解，她忽然興起了玩性，泛起意味深長的笑容。  
「可嘆如今海角天涯，不知我是否還能活著回去。可嘆如今天各一方，我的誓言都成空話。」  
歐蒂娜的表情如預期中變了一變，她無辜地噙著笑，帶點惡作劇後的心滿意足。  
「哎呀哎呀，是詩裡的意思。」接著輕聲地說：「我會找到你。不管你在哪，我一定會找到你。」  
說完又湊了過去，在歐蒂娜的的耳邊悄悄說了一段兩人才聽得到的話。  
歐蒂娜的臉瞬間通紅，眼睛睜得大大的。  
「你！」  
安希一臉笑容，笑得悠然自得，笑得雲淡風輕。

 

——絕對不會放開你，她說。

 

 

 

 

 

 

※

 

詩經 邶風 擊鼓  
擊鼓其鏜，踊躍用兵，土國城漕，我獨南行。  
從孫子仲，平陳與宋，不我以歸，憂心有忡。  
爰居爰處，爰喪其馬，于以求之，于林之下。  
死生契闊，與子成說，執子之手，與子偕老。  
于嗟闊兮，不我活兮，于嗟洵兮，不我信兮。

 

茶花女——小仲馬作——的故事大綱是：  
一個在當時學識還不錯的受薪青年阿爾芒愛上了一位貪愛繁華、欠下鉅款又肺病晚期將不久於人世的絕美風塵女子瑪格麗特。  
他在追求瑪格麗特時展現出不同於其他恩客的深情，讓瑪格麗特大受感動，為此瑪格麗特接受了阿爾芒，但同時為了負擔生活開銷與償清債務，瑪格麗特以自己的方式——同一時間仍做他人的情婦——維持著生活運轉，而起初瑪格麗特接納阿爾芒時並不特別愛阿爾芒，因此她一開始便對阿爾芒據實相告：她不會為了他改變生活。  
而阿爾芒為了得到她的青睞無二詞地接受這條件，可是呢，想當然阿爾芒做不到他承諾的不會嫉妒其他恩客這件事，為此阿爾芒發過不少脾氣也提分手不少回，但後來阿爾芒仍是敵不過對瑪格麗特的想念再三回頭找她，隨著時間過去，終於瑪格麗特也愛上阿爾芒，甚至比阿爾芒還要執著這份愛。  
到了故事後半段，阿爾芒因為不希望瑪格麗特再被其他人包養，也為了避免自己被他人比下去，因此背著瑪格麗特，開始借貸、賭博，好賺取足夠兩人生活的錢財。而瑪格麗特太想把自己所剩的時間只留給阿爾芒，又不願阿爾芒痛苦於她有其他恩客、憤恨於自己不夠有錢，因此她便斷去與其他恩客的關係，並也背著阿爾芒變賣自己的財產好支付開銷、清償債務。  
這時，阿爾芒的父親得知阿爾芒與瑪格麗特的關係，便偷偷找到瑪格麗特，說下經典的請求：「如果你愛阿爾芒，那請你離開他。我知道你身愛著他，他也無法放下你，但阿爾芒有無限好的未來，現在他為你放棄一切，但總有一天他會後悔的，到時他會發現自己喪失了人生、事業、親情，而且阿爾芒的純潔無暇的妹妹將要嫁給她深愛的一個極好的對象，那人的家族絕對無法忍受阿爾芒與風塵女子相戀、不務正業，你能忍心一個無辜的女子因為你而受到牽累嗎？你能面對將來後悔痛苦的阿爾芒嗎？」  
於是乎，瑪格麗特離開了阿爾芒，為了讓阿爾芒死心，她留下書信出走，也回到了從前討厭的恩客那。  
再後來，阿爾芒瘋狂報復，就.....找另外的歡場女子在瑪格麗特前作戲，並極盡所能羞辱瑪格麗特，甚至在與瑪格麗特魚水交歡後扔錢給她，好報復瑪格麗特的離去及背叛。  
最後，瑪格麗特在病痛的折磨下，除了忠誠的侍女外，所有人背她而去，包含她的好友（雖然故事結束前故事裡的故事作者（以下簡稱：作者）——茶花女是第一人稱故事，作者視角——強調這所謂的好友只是攀附利用瑪格麗特），並且所有資產被債主查封，同時肉體因病情在極端痛苦的狀態下去世，但從她離開阿爾芒到離世這段時間裡，她仍堅持盡己所能的寫日記，並交代一直陪伴著她的侍女在她去世後能代為轉交阿爾芒，好讓阿爾芒明白她的心從未變過。  
再後來，阿爾芒幡然悔悟，但等他趕去見瑪格麗特時，瑪格麗特已經下葬一段不短的時間，無法釋懷的阿爾芒在詢問過墓園園丁他要如何做才能再見瑪格麗特一面，園丁表示只有移葬能讓他得償所願，為了再見瑪格麗特，阿爾芒獲得瑪格麗特在鄉下的姐姐（與瑪格麗特已十幾年未見）首肯及簽名，在警官與作者的陪同下，開棺移靈。雖然已下葬許久的瑪格麗特已面目全非，但阿爾芒終於能走出錯過瑪格麗特的瘋魔了，最後阿爾芒邀請作者去他的老家住上一段時間，在遠離巴黎的鄉下，作者見到了阿爾芒幸福的一家。  
插一句，茶花女是倒敘法說故事，所以故事一開頭瑪格麗特已香消玉殞許久。

 

日本高齡駕駛人駕照規範：  
日本70歲以上要接受講習，75歲以上須接受認知機能檢查才能換照，效期3~5年。75歲以上駕駛汽車須貼「高齡駕駛者標識」，違者受罰。


	7. 花萼

對座的玻璃映出兩人漆黑的裝束和安希肩頭上從不缺席的奇奇，細微的「喀答、喀答」聲或有或無地傳進地鐵車廂，錯開上班與上學時段的車廂顯得安靜，穿梭在地底下，偶爾興起馳騁夜中的錯覺。  
對於過去的事，歐蒂娜已經有很長一段時間沒有想起，窗外一片幽暗，她漠然望著時隱時現的光芒，任由過去撲面而來。

畫面像潑上墨般。

_『所謂的像女孩子_ _……_ _到底是指什麼呢？』_ 那晚，她站在落地窗前，眺望著星空下的景色，對安希問出這句話……狡猾的人一向是自己呀……明明知道了安希承受著痛苦，那時卻只顧著刺傷、試探安希。  
_『女孩子_ _……_ _所有的女孩子最後全都像是薔薇新娘一樣的_ _……_ _』_ 那時的安希就像是毫不在意薔薇新娘的命運一般，平靜無波地闡述著。  
_『只要到了那座城堡就能見到王子了。』_ 說這句話時的安希，是用什麼樣的心情看待她呢？  
_『自從和你相遇後，還真的發生了不少的事呢。真的是_ _……_ _不少。』_ 而當時的自己，又是怎麼看待安希的？是不是只顧著自己受傷了？  
_『歐蒂娜大人_ _……_ _我們能一直維持現在這樣的關係對吧？』_ 也許從那時，安希就一直期待著自己能給她一個答案。

隨著時速降低，廣播箱內流出一段柔和的到站樂音，沒過多久電子提示音也敦促著乘客車門將要開起。  
她拿起全黑無額外裝飾的肩背包，起身朝安希伸手，「走吧，轉運站到了。」

兩人所在的城市中心高樓林立，熱鬧繁華，到處充滿著來來往往的旅客、人群。下了車後，兩人快步走上手扶梯，匆匆驗票出站，再穿過一條條交錯的通道，終於來到售票大廳。  
當看到售票窗口前擠滿著人，她垮下了肩膀，無奈地回過頭望著同樣氣喘吁吁的安希，一陣面面相覷後，同時笑了出來。

耐著性子跟著隊伍一步一步往窗口前進，時間在秒針與分針轉換間來到七點，當歐蒂娜從售票窗口取出前天就訂好的要前往另一個城市的兩張坐票時，一些模糊的幾乎已經遺忘的人影從她腦海中滑過……

_『可是，我相信_ _......_ _今晚的事你一定會全部都忘掉的_ _......_ _就算你仍然還能記得，你始終是個女孩子_ _......_ _不久就會成為女性。』_  
_『我當的了！我一定會當上王子的！絕對會！』_  
_『那麼_ _......_ _那只戒指終有一天會將你_ _......_ _引導到這裡吧_ _......_ _』_

褪色的記憶片片斷斷。  
沒有停下腳步，她牽起安希走向露天月台。

在一片入站樂音與播報聲中，列車緩緩駛進車站，牽著安希的手突然感到一陣不明顯的收緊。  
轉過身，她把手覆在安希的臂上。  
如果連她都因越接近會場而越受過去影響，那身為亡者的妹妹，又有著無法理清的牽絆，在這種註定綑綁一生的羈絆下，有所迷惘與退縮也是難以避免的。  
於是她不多說什麼，只揚起一抹理解與寬慰的淺淺笑容。  
「上車吧，時間不早了。」她說。  
「嗯。」安希也回應了一個不需要擔心的淺笑，「走吧。」

跨上列車，邊說著「抱歉，請借過一下。」，邊循著票根上的編號在走道上前進，沒多久兩人終於來到位於車廂中段的座位。想著靠窗會更安靜，歐蒂娜在座位旁停住腳步。  
「裡面比較安靜，你先睡會吧，到了我叫你。」她說。  
「啾啾——啾——」  
揉了揉賴在對方肩上的奇奇，她笑道：「也會叫你的。」  
「好。」安希往靠窗的位子移動，抬頭對她說：「有點累。」  
歐蒂娜的表情更柔軟了些，「睡吧。」  
昨晚安希在她睡著前還醒著，而當她今早轉醒時，兩人的早餐已被不知何時起身的人佈置在餐桌上。明明睡前才反覆提醒早餐在路上買就好，養飽精神比較重要，當時就該追著安希要她答應才對，又被含糊過去了。等安希靠著窗坐下後，歐蒂娜才挪進並靠在一旁緊臨走道的位置坐下，順道將肩背包擱在坐前。

哐啷、哐啷聲中列車在已甦醒的城市裡急馳，日光照亮了高低起伏的鋼筋叢林，放眼望去隨處是櫛比鱗次、規矩制式的建築和井然有序的車流。歐蒂娜把視線聚焦在窗外形形色色追不停趕著光陰的行人們身上，而沒等她把那些五官看清就被飛馳的火車拋得老遠，連模糊的身影都來不及留下。  
安希輕淺均勻的呼吸聲，把歐蒂那的注意力拉了回來，脫下純黑外套披在安希身前，再仔細蓋好，接著她從座位前拎起肩背包，抱在胸腹前充作臨時的保暖品。車廂內的空調從來不是擺設。

窗外景色一撥一撥地變換，不知何時越過了河谷、鐵橋，遠處的房舍融進了晨曦薄光中，記憶也像忽聚忽散的霧氣般，朦朦朧朧或聚或散……

_『讓世界革命的力量嗎_ _……_ _感覺好像很厲害嘛_ _……_ _』_  
_『可是，我的存在方式畢竟只是場假扮王子的遊戲而已。』_

疾行的車輪輾過軌道，像打節拍般「喀答、喀答」——

_『我在想_ _……_ _那枚戒指_ _……_ _會不會不適合我_ _……_ _』_  
_『今晚的你感覺特別像女孩子呢。』_  
_『因為_ _……_ _我本來就是女孩子嘛。』_

傍著連綿的山巒，接著穿進山洞中，視野忽然間變暗。

_『歡迎回家，歐蒂娜大人。』_  
_『原來，你還沒睡啊_ _……_ _生氣了嗎？』_  
_『生什麼氣呢？』_  
_『我就知道你會這麼說。這樣會不會有點太壞心了呢？今晚的我很像女孩子_ _……_ _曉生先生他是這麼說的。』_

列車從快到慢再到停駐不動，之後由慢到快往復前行，拋去繁華城市前往下一個都會，再途經城鎮、田園、綠地，匆匆追趕前方，甩下前一秒還是當下的過往。時間在景色飛馳中來到十點，陽光漂白了車窗外的景觀，腦海中聚攏消散如霧氣般的景像也在眼波流轉間慢慢淡去。

 

時速慢了下來。

 

輕輕搖醒安希，再揉了揉臥在肩上的奇奇，確認安希醒後，歐蒂娜才把外套取回。  
「該走囉。」歐蒂娜說，撈起從安希肩上直滾到腹前的奇奇，「哎，睡迷糊了嗎？」  
「……一路都沒休息嗎？」安希問。  
「嗯……在想一些事。」歐蒂娜邊回應，邊穿上外套。  
「一些事？」  
她含糊地應了聲，攏了攏掛在肩上的肩背包，「先下車吧。」  
「歐蒂娜。」  
「嗯？」  
安希撥了撥她垂落在肩膀上的髮絲。  
「領子折到了。」  
指尖滑過她白皙的頸項，擦著她掩在長髮下稍嫌冰涼的耳垂。  
「又把外套給我，車廂很冷呢。」  
「睡著的人比較會冷嘛，感冒了怎麼辦？」她笑了一下，將安希將要收回的手握住，貼在自己左胸膛上博博跳動的心臟前，「不是不說，只是……」抿了抿唇，「想面對自己，過去的那部分。」  
「在震動。」安希說。  
「什麼？」  
「說話的時候胸腔在震動。」安希微微一笑，「車要開走囉。」  
「啊——這時候應該要擠出勉強的笑容才是。」  
「是在說你自己嗎？」  
「唔——」歐蒂娜的嘴角上揚，眼底流洩出一絲俏皮，「我們下車吧。」

 

人來人往的車站前，兩人攔了輛計程車前往會場。依著車潮與號誌燈一路走走停停，大約二十分鐘後車子拐入人煙較少的郊區，在一排林蔭成道的路上，斑駁的光影流進車內，似乎連空氣都飄浮著一絲不同於浮世的肅靜，路的盡頭隱約可見尖聳的屋頂。  
沒過多久視野開闊了起來，陽光從淡藍色的晴空照下，幾朵蓬鬆的積雲移動得很慢，在萬里晴空間漂浮的雲朵掠過日頭，暈黑了前方一塊柏油馬路。車子緩緩行過雲層映在地上的陰影，在一幢圍著半人高柵欄的淺灰色教堂前停下。  
她們下了車，歐蒂娜凝視了會眼前鋸齒尖塔般的教堂尖頂，牽起安希，眉目舒展了幾分。  
「走吧，我們一起去向他道別。」——向，過去道別。

 

  
推開尖拱式正門下的深色木門，微微反光的拼花地磚倒映著兩人的剪影。歐蒂娜掃視會場，巨大的廳堂裡除了兩人，只有寥寥幾位身穿黑西服的工作人員，空洞、空曠得極不真實，似乎連呼吸聲都會被放大。  
沒多久，她發現空氣裡游動著一絲熟悉的花香。順著氣味歐蒂娜將視線拉到眼前，石磚砌成的諾大廳堂內，走道兩側放滿一張張茶色獨立木椅，木椅上擺著一叢盛開的白色薔薇，一排一排從門口向前沿伸至靈柩檯前那片白色花圃中。  
歐蒂娜皺眉。下意識地排斥著薔薇與鳳曉生的連繫，尤其白薔薇。無法平心靜氣，直到安希挽住她。  
稍嘆了口氣，俐落好看的眉毛垂了下來，跟一個已往生的人計較，真是太……好笑了。  
話雖然這麼說，但……  
「……安希，以後店裡……我們別賣白薔薇吧。」歐蒂娜白皙的臉上看不出端倪。  
——還是，計較了。  
不給安希提問的時間，她目光專注地直視前方，鄭重地托著安希挽著她的手，「我們走吧。」緩步向前。

 

走道上陽光穿透花窗從頂部澆淋下來，透亮了莊嚴挑高的拱肋大廳。  
細小的塵埃在陽光中飄浮舞動，折出點點金光。

_『能死去的人還比較幸福。她是死不了的，只會不斷地痛苦下去。』_  
_『如果你就算長大了，又真的沒失去這份崇高的話，或許能將她從永恆的痛苦中解救出來吧_ _......_ _』_

高聳的壁柱前懸掛著一幅幅油畫。層層疊疊五彩斑斕的光束在她們身上暈染開來。

_『因為我是薔薇新娘_ _......_ _是個沒有心的洋娃娃_ _......_ _我明明以為不論肉體受到怎樣的折磨_ _......_ _我的心是完全不會有痛苦的_ _......_ _』_  
_『對不起，歐蒂娜大人_ _......_ _我的痛苦是我身為薔薇新娘所應遭的懲罰_ _......_ _可是，我卻讓歐蒂娜大人也一同痛苦_ _......_ _』_

兩人的足音在這過份冷清且空曠得駭人的大廳迴盪，「噔——噔——噔——」。

_『不是的！我_ _......_ _並沒有察覺到你的心痛，並沒有察覺到你的痛苦，儘管如此了，我卻始終自詡為保護你的王子_ _......_ _結果我只是因為想要保護你結果得意忘形了而已_ _......_ _而且_ _......_ _在我知道你與鳳曉生先生的事情時_ _......_ _我甚至還認為是你背叛了我。』_  
  
「啾！啾！啾！——」奇奇突然跳到她的手背上，上跳下竄地要她看向一旁。  
記憶裡懊悔的聲音被眼前的的油畫掩去。  
歐蒂娜的眼神瞬間變冷，直瞪著眼前的畫。

那是一幅宛如被獻祭般的裸畫。  
畫中的女子睜著一雙彷彿對命運絕望般毫無色彩的空洞眼神，赤裸的女體就像被褻玩後，極不自然地攤在黯紫色的薔薇花叢中。  
流淌了半幅畫的紫色長髮就像黯去的血液般。

——畫中的人是安希。

歐蒂娜的手攥緊，指甲掐進掌峰裡。  
憤怒在心裡攪動。

「啾！——啾！——」  
小猴尾巴翹得很高，圓圓的臉皺成一團。

安希拉住了她，笑一笑搖頭表示沒關係，接著拍了拍她因憤怒而僵硬的手臂，似乎是看出她想上前撕掉那幅畫。  
「歐蒂娜，陪我走到壇前，好嗎？」安希把奇奇托回自己肩上，輕輕開口詢問。  
她不發一語，眼眸裡閃爍著怒火，沉默一陣後，苦笑地看向安希。  
「如果等一下我忍不住往他臉上揍一拳，一定要攔住我啊。」  
安希眨眨眼，「哎呀，這樣的歐蒂娜出人意料呢。」  
「所以說要攔住我啊。」  
「嗯……那似乎也不壞。」  
「……不是這樣吧。」  
安希柔和地看著前一刻還繃著臉的伴侶，很輕很輕地說：「……謝謝你。」  
歐蒂娜愣了下，表情總算鬆了開來，接著又堆起了無奈，「笨蛋……」  
重新把安希的手搭在自己屈起的手臂上，「走吧，去看你哥哥，看他最後一面。」

 

被白薔薇花海包圍的棺木前是一張自畫像——曾經的迪奧斯，尚未被現實玷污，仍是光明的王子。  
兩人的手臂頓時收緊，複雜難明的情緒流過眼眸。  
現在應該是要擁有怎樣的感受？歐蒂娜與安希雙雙停下腳步，沉默地看著那張色彩濃烈飽滿的自畫像。  
很快，她們不再將視線駐留在畫像上，邁開步伐走向未闔棺的棺木前。

鳳曉生的遺體被妥貼地放在靈柩理，穿著歐蒂娜記憶中深緋色的襯衫，一頭長髮簡單地束起，如她所預料的遺體與棺木間填滿一朵朵白薔薇，失去溫度的臉掛著一絲堪稱溫文爾雅的淡笑。  
——無可否認，她曾經追尋過身為王子的迪奧斯。  
——無可否認，她曾為這個模樣的鳳曉生心動過。  
「果然……還是這麼擅長擺弄人心……」歐蒂娜壓低聲。

那幅安希赤身裸體的畫忽地從腦中浮現。  
瞳孔瞬間縮緊。

歐蒂娜不發一語地盯著鳳曉生的揚起的嘴角，陰鬱壟罩在眼底。  
太惡劣了……卑鄙的傢伙——

_『她會是薔薇新娘_ _......_ _永遠都會是_ _......_ _』_  
_『我要將姬宮從你身邊解放！』_

_『但正如我曾經說過的_ _......_ _隨著歲月流逝_ _......_ _你以當王子為目標的那純粹靈魂也應該不再有了才對_ _......_ _畢竟，王子和永恆的城堡這些全都只是幻覺_ _......_ _』_

_『我是薔薇新娘，從今天開始，我就是您的花了。』_  
_『我知道！就是我將成為王子對吧！』_  
_『你和我還喜歡他時的迪奧斯很像，可是，你無法成為我的王子，因為你是女孩子_ _……_ _』_

「啪——」，像有什麼斷裂了。  
毫無徵兆地，歐蒂娜伸手捥住身前一朵白薔薇，在安希詫異的眼神中將握著花朵的手收緊。  
折損殘破的花瓣落下……  
砸向地面。

_『不論那時還是現在，你都是個女孩子_ _……_ _你可以當個崇高而美麗的好公主。』_  
_『我真的有做這麼嚴重的錯事嗎？就算是好了，你又何嘗不是與我同類的人呢？』_  
_『對已有未婚妻的我不加以拒絕，這就不是作惡了嗎？_ _……_ _卑鄙？不敢面對真實的自己還指責他人，難道就不卑鄙嗎？』_  
_『對！你連安希的事都沒想要去了解，最後就連思考自己的事都快忙不完了。』_  
  
歐蒂娜生生停住動作。彷彿用了極大的力量，指尖、手腕到手臂都在顫抖。唇緊緊地抿著，牙根越咬越重、越咬越重……

_『你曾經因為無法抗拒現實，而讓無力的自己被打垮，因為對眼前那殘酷的現實毫無招架之力_ _……_ _而將那樣子的你自黑暗中救出的正是我。』_  
_『希望永恆的事物或奇蹟的力量存在，凡是對於抱持這種幼稚願望的人，我就用這裝置將童話中的幻影呈現給他。』_  
_『對於年輕的你而言，或許無法理解這房間的價值吧_ _……_ _』_  
_『確實是很像以前的我，認為一心一意是改變世界的唯一方法。但是，光這是什麼都改變不了的。』_

「……沒有力量的話，畢竟只能以依存於他人的形式活著罷了。」歐蒂娜低聲唸出記憶中鳳曉生未說完的話，接著翻手打開掌心。

潔白的薔薇綻放在她纖細修長的五指中。一、兩片葉片與花瓣緩緩墜落在大理石板上，終究不該把怒氣發在無辜的花上的。  
她把花重新擺回原先的位置。

在心裡無聲地回應：「童話……為了延續、穩定制度而存在。薔薇新娘承擔了童話破滅後，現實製造出的惡行與罪孽，只因為每個人都無法坦然面對自身的失敗與不堪……於是，需要有薔薇新娘和你口中的魔女來替罪以及怪罪……解救薔薇新娘，就等於衝撞約定成俗的體制，要衝破制度的枷鎖最快的方式——就像你說的，要有現實世界的力量。而，劇烈的變動，代價總是難以承受。」

緩緩抬起頭看向那幅架起的迪奧斯畫像，再把視線移到鳳曉生冰冷的遺容上，凝視片刻後說：「我無法成為王子，也……沒有必要。」

她牽起安希的手，十指交扣。「要改變世界，需要的是每個人改變“自己的世界”。『當人們改變了，世界也就改變了。』」  
「……歐蒂娜」安希注視著戀人姣好的側臉，說溫溫地說。  
聽到戀人的低喚，歐蒂娜把目光從眼前收回，望向對方。「怎麼了？」  
安希一臉嚴肅，「那句話是我說的喔。」而眼底是藏不住的笑意，「要收版稅呢。」  
「呃……版稅——」歐蒂娜表情僵了僵，沉默幾秒後才說：「……這星期我來煮早餐。」  
「這星期再兩天就過完了。」  
「嗯……」她不自然地拉了拉飄到眼前的髮絲，「那這兩天……三餐都我負責吧！」  
「還有洗碗。」安希趁勝追擊。  
「……好。」  
望著眼前的伴侶，歐蒂娜突然發現安希有著驚心動魄的美，雖然一直都清楚知道自己的伴侶長得非常好看，但這一刻她幾乎要忍不住在這裡吻她了。  
歐蒂娜在心裡嘆息一聲。  
這裡是喪禮告別式會場呀……

戳了戳賴在安希肩上異常乖巧的小猴，再捏一捏那對撲扇撲扇晃動著的大耳，不太美好的當前讓她開起別的話題，想要極盡所能地要把盤旋在腦裡的衝動稀釋。  
「我剛剛想起一件事。」她說。  
「一件事？」安希說。  
「拯救我，讓我敢重新面對世界的是你。」  
安希微微皺眉，「怎麼突然說這個？」  
她強迫自己專心，認真地解釋。「剛剛想起……你哥哥他曾經說，是他將我從黑暗中救出，也是他讓我獲得了再次面對世界的力量……」說到這歐蒂娜忍不住嘆了口氣，眉宇稍微地聚攏了起來，「又想到過去自己曾說要拯救你……明明是你救了我，從來都是你啊。」  
安希看著眼前再熟悉不過的人，「……吶，歐蒂娜——」  
「怎麼了？」  
「靠過來一下。」  
歐蒂娜不明所以，但毫無遲疑地傾身。  
安希定定地望著所愛的人，環上她的脖子，將她稍稍往下拉，接著——毫不猶豫地吻了她。

 

後來安希告訴歐蒂娜：「你忘了一句話——『為了見到你，我才來到這裡的。所以，不要怕這個我們能夠相逢的世界。』——在我很小很小的時候，有個小女孩曾這樣對我說。」


	8. 芽

跨越昨夜與今日的午夜，安希作了一個夢，一個冷眼旁觀的夢。

夢裡來來去去，各式各樣衣著光鮮、性格鮮明的決鬥者，男男女女與她曾訂過婚約的人，她就像是維繫了人群制度的樞紐。從她把迪奧斯隱藏起來，讓眾人再也觸摸不到背負期望的光明時，由群人間生出的惡便不再向曾經奢望、篤信的光明流去，乞求救贖；轉而匯集成厭惡與痛恨，一劍一劍刺向她，像是要將她剷除一般，好似她被懲罰了、消失了，世間的一切就會再次協調，長久以來追求的童話就能成真，現實將可如一開始期待那樣，只有光明。  
而承受了眾人厭棄的那部分的她，卻成為了薔薇新娘，成了人群穩定運轉的重要節點。

眾人之所摒棄的，匯聚到她身上，源源不絕的惡念延續了她的性命，因此她無法死去，也因如此她被賦予了可孕育現存體系下革新體制的力量，畢竟，擁有她就擁有當前運行規則下所釀出的醜陋。  
而改變不堪的世俗污點，不正是對世俗的革命嗎？

這是場註定無解的遊戲，每位婚約者都試圖從她那獲取讓世界革命的力量，讓自己成為引領世界的新光明、新童話，只是，就算成功了，隨著時間的流逝，那份嶄新的、可信的新光明與新童話仍會被人、被現實汙濁，再次歷經幻滅，迎來潰敗瓦解；迷茫、痛苦、厭惡、恨意……此些種種終會揉成罪與惡再次爬向她。  
她依舊只會是薔薇新娘，就像哥哥說的那樣。

安希牽動唇角，勾出一抹很淡的嘲諷。

後來，她的哥哥打算取回迪奧斯的力量，早已洞悉一切因果的她既沒有同意也沒有反對。或許她想給自己一個夢，也或許只是已習慣遵循哥哥的意見，總之她順從地扮演著她被冠上的本質——薔薇新娘。  
而她這個人的本質呢？早已不知在哪了。

 

已經忘了看過多少次決鬥，也忘了經歷過幾次最終場面，反正只是不斷地輪迴而已。轉過身，也就忘了。  
直到……歐蒂娜的出現。

當她發現歐蒂娜不是學生會一員卻有著薔薇戒指，再憶起同儕間盛傳的「歐蒂娜大人說希望能再次與王子相遇」的說法後，她確信了一件事——那人見過迪奧斯。  
不，是剛變成世界盡頭，卻仍保有迪奧斯一面的哥哥，但這也夠了，至少世界上除了自己還有人記得他，已足夠令人欣慰。  
可能是好奇，上一次見到不問清規則就義無反顧向前的人……已經是小時後的事了。歐蒂娜讓她想起了迪奧斯，於是在決鬥場上將白色薔薇別在歐蒂娜胸前時，她脫口對歐蒂娜說了聲「加油。」  
之後西園寺粗暴搧了她一個耳光，嚴厲地咒責她。  
大概在意料之中吧，看不慣他人被欺負的歐蒂娜邊扶起被搧倒在地的她，邊出聲制止西園寺。  
  
_『傻瓜！都被這樣欺負了，幹嘛還服從他？』_  
_『這到底是怎麼一回事？你們並不是戀人嗎？』_  
_『雖然不是很清楚，總而言之，打贏他就行了吧？』_  
  
後來那場決鬥的勝負，以歐蒂娜刺散了西園寺胸膛前的綠薔薇為結。  
自那以後，歐蒂娜成為了婚約者與她訂了婚，開啟後續的一切。

 

第二次的決鬥，讓她在一瞬間有了動搖。  
——歐蒂娜身上有迪奧斯的力量。  
當晚她忍不住問那時的歐蒂娜：『您不是打算故意輸的嗎？』  
『我不是為了你，是為了奇奇。因為若和西園寺這種人在一起的話，奇奇似乎會被欺負的嘛。』  
聽到歐蒂娜的回答，她鬆了一口氣也安心了些，如果前景不樂觀，就讓現下的她也能與眼前的少女一塊無憂無慮吧，至少在註定分別的那時，她不會為此搖擺。  
一開始是抱持著這種想法和歐蒂娜相處的吧，只是在一些無法具體說清的地方，略微地……與其他婚約者不同。  
但終究只是個別無二致的婚約者。  
一樣具有自身的執念，一樣較一般人更為顯眼，一樣擁有比一張張模糊的相同臉孔更為清晰的輪廓，但這些也只是每個擁有決鬥資格的人該有的條件罷了。

 

  
夢境的場面零零散散，似快轉又似跳播，跳去許許多多的細節，剩桐生冬芽在她曾日復一日待著的玻璃薔薇園裡對她的呢喃。  
  
_『薔薇新娘居然做料理呀_ _……_ _你不應該去做料理的，你只要在這裡好好照顧薔薇就可以了。』_  
_『這個鳥籠_ _……_ _就是你的領土，而你就是住在裡面的美麗小鳥，我真想連鳥籠一起把你據為己有呢。』_  
_『如果是我的話，就不會讓你離開這裡_ _……_ _永遠地_ _……_ _』_  
  
她迷惘了，不是為了桐生冬芽，而是那番像冰水般的話潑了她一身。

當至親卻愛慕著的哥哥是象徵光明的王子時，她能做的也只有在一旁看著、壓抑著；而當光明註定被人群製造出的各式雜質汙染時，她也只能成為保護他的魔女，好將綿綿不斷的恨意、惡意、罪衍吸引過來。  
一體兩面，光明與黑暗，維繫體系架構運作的兩個端點。一對兄妹。  
童話裡的光明沒有拋棄人們，而人們也不再指控童話編織出的美好理念背信於他們，甚至也不再尋找曾一心嚮往的光明，只因為已經有了新的標的物可以容納、承受所有的不滿——只要，把所有的厭惡往那怪罪就可以了。  
搖搖欲墜的規制得以苟延殘喘，還是可以穩穩運行。  
慢慢地，她成為了最重要的樞紐，被人憎恨又被人爭奪。  
當看清這些後，能做的似乎只有將自己的心遺棄，因為連後悔也完全沒有必要了。  
至少，她救下了迪奧斯。

而這樣的她，身為薔薇新娘的她卻貪戀起婚約者的陪伴，不僅希望能做出讓歐蒂娜開心的料理，還被決鬥者之一的旁人指正，提醒她何為薔薇新娘的義務。  
脆弱的內裏被鑿開，赤條條裸現、暴露，再澆入如液態氮般的冰冷現實，還來不及感受疼痛便已凍傷壞死，很久沒品嘗過的無助感漫天漫地地淹來。  
接著，歐蒂娜來了，帶著那番她不知該如何回應的話。

_『給我離姬宮遠一點！你也只把姬宮當成薔薇新娘看而已。』_  
_『別再叫她什麼薔薇新娘，或說她是歸什麼人所有的，她只不過是個名叫姬宮安希的普通女孩而已！』_  
_『其實你也很不願意吧！厭惡當什麼薔薇新娘的！』_  
_『把你的想法坦率地說出來！』_  
_『對，你很討厭被人當作薔薇新娘看待的吧！就坦率地這麼說啊！』_

於是她又縮了回去，閉上眼複誦婚約者的期望，只剩薔薇新娘，這個被冠名的本質。

——你執意要我展現的，是你所看到的我？或是你所認為的，該是我的我？  
——如果你真如你所說的，真心實意地想要拯救我，那也只是場徒勞。  
  
過去的她，在闔上眼前曾有那麼幾次，想對歐蒂娜說出這些話。想對那急迫地想要她改變的歐蒂娜，說出這些。

 

  
回過神，她突然看見穿著白衣青領水手服的自己正站在眼前，與其他人繼續演繹著後續。她的意識似被剝離出來，以一種超然的立場，觀望如影劇般投放的回憶。  
而那些過往曾持守、信奉的思想與理念，則像煙霧鬱沉不散。  
場景外的時空灰濛濛一片。

她又怎會無法理解過去的自己呢？  
對當時的歐蒂娜而言，尋找王子是多年唯一的心願，清楚明白這件事又洞悉自身命運的自己，又怎麼會為了這樣的婚約者而讓自身受影響？  
雖然那時不知怎麼地，突然違背了過往的習慣，毫無緣由地想知道做出的便當是否能合對方的味口，想更多地了解一些關於眼前人的喜好。而那時，若不是得到了『姬宮要是能和若葉做朋友就好了。』的回答，或許當時的自己會不自覺忘記自身是薔薇新娘吧。  
但，那時的她應該也是想讓歐蒂娜更加地在意，才會以一種茫然的表情復述歐蒂娜『敞開心胸』的提議，就好像要加深歐蒂娜的使命感似地，以看似無辜、無助的方式算計著。工於心計地渴望，又否認著。  
可能，歐蒂娜在那時起，對她來說就已經與他人有所不同。

 

  
景物似波浪般上下起伏、跳動，如受了極大的衝擊力，夢境裡的回憶畫面碎裂又破開，嘩嘩地流下，剎時之間，又聚成新的場景。  
而回憶重現的舞台外，騰騰霧靄間深色的暗影慢慢聚攏，似凝成了一人形。之後安希從霧中走出。

舞台前方不知何時擺了一組桌椅——正中心處立著綠色園藝傘的棕色實木圓桌椅，與如今屋外庭院中擺放的那組款式相同——等她來到桌前，注意到其中一張椅子在椅背處有道顏色稍淺，約五公分的刮痕時，她確定了這套桌椅的來歷——正是歐蒂娜與她一塊挑選的那副，就擱在院子裡。

她坐了下來，將視線移至舞台，決鬥場上桐生冬芽摘去了歐蒂娜胸前的薔薇，而過去的自己正身著一身紅色薔薇新娘禮服，佇立在一旁觀望著眼前兩人的決鬥。

儘管對故事的脈絡熟悉不已，她仍蹙起了雙眉，似乎不是那麼欣賞這樣的劇情。就像是探查到了她的心緒似的，當安希眼角餘光掃過桌面時，空無一物的圓桌上不知從何時起端端正正地擺放了白瓷茶壺、單耳杯和一盤曲奇餅。鼻尖似乎還可聞到溫潤的紅茶香和檸檬曲奇特有的清香。  
儘管前一刻桌上仍空無一物，但安希卻毫不在意，大方地替自己倒了杯紅茶，在澄亮的茶湯中與薄薄的白霧間分辨著這泡紅茶的色與香。

忽然，觸摸著象牙色花蕾瓷杯的手停在握柄上。

_『不要把姬宮帶走，她想恢復成普通的女孩子，要是沒我陪著她的話_ _……_ _我不需要什麼世界革命的力量。』_

她偏開目光，注視著指尖與杯緣相接處。

_『是真的。姬宮說過她想要朋友，要是沒有我的話，姬宮又會孤單一個人的。』_

即使出力的是柔軟的指腹，但該變形的總不會是堅硬頑固的瓷杯。

_『我_ _……_ _對自己能成為薔薇新娘覺得很幸福。』_

杯內，清澈直可見底的琥珀色液面在晃動。

_『這不是真的！』_  
_『這不是真的吧，姬宮？快說出你的真心話嘛！』_  
_『說你討厭當薔薇新娘，說你想要交朋友。你不是這樣對我說的嗎？』_

歐蒂娜的話從身前如話劇般的場景裡傳來，她望著倒映不出形貌的液面，沉默不語。  
接著她聽到未曾忘卻的歐蒂娜的悲鳴……

_『這不是真的_ _……_ _這不是真的！_ _……_ _這不是真的！』_

也許，時至今日她依然和那時相同，無法負擔那一聲聲來自歐蒂娜的悲傷自我質疑。  
因為這時的她也和那時一樣，閉上了眼  
即使她知道如今發生在眼前的一切，只是個夢境。


	9. 蕾

女裝制服的歐蒂娜其實很漂亮，不過若是以喪失快樂與朝氣來換，那她寧願歐蒂娜不為任何人、事、物妥協，即便對象是自己。  
所以當夢境呈現身穿女裝制服哀傷抑鬱著的歐蒂娜時，她幾乎是用冷漠的臉面向過去的自己。  
  
回憶在繼續。  
  
桐生冬芽領著過去的她穿越往來人群，來到校園裡一處設置在頂樓的露天平台。平台四周環繞著拱型水道橋，一組組圓形白桌和配套的高腳椅依著規律散落在上頭。石造拱卷圈起的天藍畫布裡，多變的卷雲好似觸手可及，在晴朗的藍天裡畫下幾抹白色筆觸。  
透過畫面，她看見歐蒂娜與若葉就坐在離水道橋不遠的地方。  
  
畫面裡，桐生冬芽自顧自地打擾了歐蒂娜與若葉。旁若無人的話還沒說上幾句，就令若葉再也受不了，推開椅子騰地彈起身，憤怒地痛斥著極不識趣的人，而一旁的歐蒂娜卻仍是一臉的消極與無謂。  
這樣的態度刺激到了替好友打抱不平的女孩，轉眼，憤恨難平的若葉從桌上搶來一杯水，氣勢洶洶地朝學生會長潑了過去。  
  
看到這，她彎起一抹笑容——那杯水一滴不落地灑滿當時的她一身。  
  
——哎呀，改天送點花茶干和甜點給若葉吧。  
她換了坐姿，將雙腿交叉伸直，面帶微笑地想著。  
  
高中時，無巧不巧地若葉與她們在新的學校相聚。她與歐蒂娜各自因尋找與療養而晚了若葉一個年級，但區區的草坪、成排的龍柏阻擋不了若葉跑來找她們相聚的決心，『我可是學姐，當然要照顧我親愛的歐蒂娜大人，啊！不對，歐蒂娜“學妹”，嘻嘻嘻。』  
想到這，安希的臉上終於有了些溫度。端起瓷杯，淺飲了一口，她靜靜地注視著眼前不斷演繹著的夢境——過往與回憶。  
  
_『還不都是因為和你吵架，歐蒂娜才會變成這樣的！』_  
_『對呀，都是因為你不對！』_  
  
——還要再帶上幾株若葉吵著要的盆栽才行。  
  
笑意在臉上淺淺地掠過。  
緊接著她皺起雙眉，凝視著眼前的幾人不語。  
  
歐蒂娜向若葉揮了巴掌，為了維護過去的自己，而若葉也毫不示弱地回身賞了歐蒂娜一個耳光。  
她的面色沉靜，而眼底卻不自覺地閃過難言的情緒，微微上抬的嘴角洩露出一絲感謝和一縷忽視不了的無奈。  
  
——還是答應若葉一塊去那間新開的居酒屋吧……啊啦，這餐得請她才行呢。  
  
  
  
  
景幕暗了下去，再放映時，背景又是在宛如巨型鳥籠的玻璃薔薇園裡。陽光照耀下，晶瑩的水滴流轉在粉嫩的花瓣上，她曾費心打理過的薔薇宛若特寫般占據了整個畫面，而桐生冬芽與歐蒂娜的對話卻伴隨著薔薇特寫同時在進行。  
  
_『是想要和我單獨聊了嗎？那，這個周日願意和我一起用餐了嗎？』_  
_『現在就要。』_  
_『不喜歡等待嗎？』_  
_『在決鬥之森！』_  
  
鏡頭逐漸拉遠，場景外的安希看見此時正在一旁悠哉地替薔薇花澆水的新娘忽地停下了動作，新娘的眼裡滑過一絲驚異。那時的她想不透既然歐蒂娜不願追求力量，也對世界革命毫無興趣，那又為何要再次把自身捲入麻煩又危險的漩渦中？好不容易能全身而退，為什麼又要一個頭栽進來？明明與歐蒂娜之間沒有過深的羈絆……  
  
決鬥之森裡，倒置的城堡在天空中若隱若現。  
桐生冬芽在正式決鬥前問了當時的歐蒂娜為何突然又改變了心意，主動參與這場競逐。被問的人不再迷惘，蒙在臉上的陰影被堅毅取代。  
  
_『只是有比你更讓我想重視的事物在。』_  
  
桐生冬芽刻意地在歐蒂娜面前展現迪奧斯之劍的用法，像是要證明那不久前還嚷嚷著要退出的人有多麼不了解薔薇新娘。  
這是場不公平的決鬥。被薔薇新娘之力加持後的迪奧斯之劍散發著如晶石般璀璨的紅光，隨手一揮靠著風壓就可削開磚石。  
  
_『你能贏得了這股力量嗎？』_  
_『能贏！我絕對能贏！』_  
_『是嗎？那就試試看吧！』_  
  
勉強地擋過桐生冬芽劈砍而來的一劍，歐蒂娜緊咬牙關不肯後退一步。  
而恭順地站在一旁，維持著淺淺笑容的新娘只想這場毫無懸念的對決盡快結束。即使體能出眾，但不擅劍術的女生又怎麼可能贏得過被薔薇新娘之力加持過的迪奧斯之劍呢？更何況持劍的人可是能比肩高中部劍道第一人的冬芽大人。  
真是不自量力的前任婚約者。  
  
  
劍影森森中，歐蒂娜狼狽地躲過一次又一次的攻擊，終於她覷到了一絲機會，看準時機，縱身向前，揮劍反擊。  
「鏘——」  
歐蒂娜手中的劍，被斬斷。  
還來不及從出乎意料的發展中回神，閃耀著薔薇新娘之力的利劍已朝歐蒂娜刺了過去，緊急之下敏捷的步伐失去節奏，只能踉蹌地邊退邊閃。  
  
_『你明白了這把劍的威力了吧？這就是薔薇新娘所潛藏的力量。』_  
_『你就事在連這點都不知道的情況下，就在那邊自以為是她的王子。』_  
  
上衣、裙擺，被持劍者惡意畫破，只要再幾下，英氣勃勃的女孩就將赤裸地站在眾人眼前。  
忽然，婚約者放棄了戲弄，一個側砍，倉皇之間歐蒂娜半跪在地上用斷劍生生接下這砍擊。  
  
_『也許我對姬宮的事全部都不知道，可是，現在我只想取回屬於我自己的普通。』_  
  
決鬥場上始終維持笑容的新娘，不斷地替這場實力懸殊的較量做倒數，似是自問自答也似是提醒自己，眼前絕不放棄、絕不低頭的人只是天上同學。  
附加在迪奧斯之劍上的薔薇新娘之力突然消失，決鬥場上的那時的她透過眼前這一幕看到了曾經的迪奧斯，沒來由地，淚水從薔薇新娘臉龐上滑落。  
  
  
  
  
看到這，場景外，藉由這場夢境細細重溫這一切的人低聲輕笑……  
她想，在某方面太過耿直的歐蒂娜或許無法想像，那番對著桐生冬芽宣告的、看似只替自己著想的話，已深深地觸動了那顆埋藏在深處、許久不曾好好跳動的薔薇新娘的心。  
  
  
  
  
那天晚上，還是薔薇新娘的她依循著規範於事後離開了決鬥之森，守在路口等待著重新贏得婚約的人出現。當新娘正要對婚約者說出不變的誓詞時，歐蒂娜打斷了後續的句子。  
  
_『姬宮……不用再說了……來，一起回去吧……』_  
  
當時的她呆愣片刻後，臉上綻放出淺淺的喜悅和少有的溫度。現在的安希很清楚，那抹笑容與現今仍有不同，但卻是蛻變的開端，也是從那時起，歐蒂娜不再是普通的決鬥者、婚約者，一切悄悄改變。  
  
  
  
眼前的影像倏地消失了。  
整個夢境在幻化，光線像失去了用處，四周深沉幽暗，細看了彷彿稠膩的油墨，僅她所在的圓桌處被打上一束光。  
安希不見一絲急躁地提起白瓷質地的細嘴高壺往杯裡倒。  
茶水在杯中滾動。  
她不著一絲煙火地攪著眼前的紅茶，像這類仍保有自主意識的夢境，要選擇何時清醒不是件難事，而久違的中學生活、與剛認識歐蒂娜的那段歲月，還是有些令人眷戀。無關好壞只是讓她忍不住珍惜，即便有著悲傷。  
  
幾柱破開黑暗的光柱像聚光燈般聚焦在一處，光束底下站著幾個人。  
  
安希驟然站起，湯匙掉下了桌面，轉眼消失不見。  
她睜大眼，顧不得妥善避開身前的桌椅，拔開腿，跌跌撞撞地往前奔跑。  
  
——不，停！停止！  
  
安希邊跑邊無意識地揮動手臂，回過神，整個人已被固定在過去的形體裡。溫順嬌弱地靠在歐蒂娜背後，溢滿愛意地……  
  
——不，不要！  
——不要……不要再一次……  
  
劍貫穿了歐蒂娜，從她手中。  
  
——為什麼，阻止不了......  
  
清晰的觸感從劍柄傳來，歐蒂娜渾身都在顫抖，那股顫慄隨著兩人相貼處湧來，燙烙了她。  
體內的她在發抖，但動作卻乾淨俐落，偎著她所愛、所欲保護的人，帶著笑容闔上眼，在身後牢牢地環抱著歐蒂娜，接著毫不留情地加重力道，刺破阻礙，刺穿那具矯健同時又纖細的身軀。  
  
醒不來。  
無法醒來。  
她想離開，想離開這個噩夢，這個比噩夢還真實的過去。  
  
_『……為什麼？……為什麼……』_  
  
像從喉嚨深處擠出的斷斷續續的話扼住了她。安希加大掙扎，再顧不得對回憶的懼怕，拼命地掙扎，想要掙脫束縛。  
  
——不能，不能再對歐蒂娜說出那些話。  
——一定，一定要阻止，絕對不能再一次傷害歐蒂娜。  
  
之後，耳膜的震動擊碎了她卑微的渴求。  
  
_『你和我還喜歡他時的迪奧斯很像，可是，你無法成為我的王子，因為你是女孩子……』_  
  
聲音在顱骨、聲帶、舌尖打轉。指尖冰涼，唇齒每吐出一個音節，能察覺到的溫度就降了一分。  
  
  
  
  
安希睜開眼，躺在床上大口喘氣。  
汗滑進雙眼，混成淚流出眼眶，當指腹抹去殘留在臉頰上的淚液時，安希才發現原來相比於這雙手，她的眼淚是溫的。  
為什麼那時只想著用最懦弱膽小的方式去保護歐蒂娜呢？  
這個問題她反覆問過自己。是怕打破早已麻木的習慣？或是不敢面對坦承後卻被拒絕，甚至被討厭的可能？多年來這些問題盤旋在腦海裡，等待她給自己一個答案。  
……也許，她是知道最終的解釋是什麼，就像當時明知道歐蒂娜已經動搖，卻還是忍不住試探。  
  
_『世界盡頭寄出的信已經到了嗎？』_  
  
克制不了地想要靠近、握住……  
  
_『只要到了那座城堡，就能見到王子了。』_  
  
當時她到底想聽到什麼答案呢？是想逼歐蒂娜離開，還是想確認她在歐蒂娜心中的重量？  
或許都有。  
所以才會想藉由自我了結來讓對方逃脫這場遊戲，即便身為薔薇新娘的她早已被剝奪了死亡的權利；而在被歐蒂娜救回後，她卻因了解對方性格而選擇了更糟的一途——用傷害與背叛打破歐蒂娜執意保護她的信念，好......讓歐蒂娜能徹底地放棄，不再為了她捲入危險。她曾以為，這是最好的選擇，無法改變命運，至少能還給所愛的人一個乾淨的未來。  
但那時的她還是輸給了那份貪婪無度的私心，縱容自己在最後的一日向歐蒂娜索討諾言，就算知道歐蒂娜已不堪負荷，也還是任性、自私地想對方向她許下承諾。  
  
_『哥哥似乎也喜歡歐蒂娜大人呢。歐蒂娜大人......我們能一直維持現在這樣的關係對吧？』_  
  
當如願得到想要的答覆時，她卻後悔了。從察覺到那份渴望後，她就毫無轉圜地一點一滴交付出信任，但卻慢慢開始討厭起那說出誓言就一定會達成的人。如果背叛才能讓所愛的人徹底離開這場註定失敗的決鬥，那也沒什麼好猶豫。  
只是遺憾不能再和那人一起喝茶、不能再在每個入睡前的夜晚彼此凝視著，只是要戒掉剛養成的習慣，不能再在每個清晨貪心地描繪那張令人心動的輪廓。  
因為，不管歐蒂娜如何選擇，當時的她都做好了她的決定——讓歐蒂娜擁有自由，忘記這一切。  
  
  
  
  
房內風扇在轉動，幽暗中飄浮一絲由窗外溢入的清冷藍光，介於夜與破曉間寂靜荒涼的藍。  
她忍不住想要找尋身旁的人，雙手卻在要碰觸到那人前停下動作，慢慢收回胸前。  
  
——不行吵醒歐蒂娜，不行哭出來。  
  
她顫抖地摀住口鼻、雙眼，彷彿用盡全力般向後挪移，獨自蜷縮在床的角落，眼淚不停湧出，恐懼化成的蛛絲絞著她的心臟，越收越緊，胸口越來越痛。  
  
——不能閉上眼，不能再回到黑暗裡去。  
  
就算不闔上眼，回憶依然如暗夜裡跳動的魅影，綽綽惶惶。  
歐蒂娜不可置信卻毫無怪罪的表情停留在腦海裡不斷倒帶播放。只要一點、只要一點，只要讓她看到一點恨意、惱怒或怪罪就好，但記憶卻從不肯厚待她，不管回顧多少次，她讀到的只有驚愕與受傷，只有不解及困惑。  
  
_『為什麼......為什麼......』_  
_『姬宮......不可以......』_  
_『不可以啊......姬宮......』_  
  
從來不曾忘卻的哀鳴讓安希害怕，她無法去看現在的歐蒂娜，縱使歐蒂娜就在她的身旁，縱使她們相愛相伴著。  
  
雙指順著眼淚滑過下顎，來到頸項，滑過頸動脈，指甲微微地掃過。  
只要割破它......  
充滿疲憊的表情有一瞬間恍了神。  
冰涼的指尖來到胸前，隨著心跳聲，她將手撫上左胸腔那博博跳動的地方。  
如果刺入......  
回過神前，她的指腹已緊貼在腹部右側不動，觸感很糟，滑膩又濕冷，肌膚上盡是涔涔冷汗。  
——那是，與歐蒂娜那道傷口相同的地方。  
  
「我好想你......」她無聲地說著，接著輕輕笑了起來。  
已經淪落到連思念的人就在身邊，也不敢回頭凝望了嗎？  
  
  
  
  
她起身，下床，將身形融進窗邊漸褪去幽藍的晨光裡，直到窗外響起鳥鳴，才轉身離開臥房。  
準備兩人簡易的早餐。


	10. 初開

長33.5cm、刃21cm的日式牛刀自白熾燈下反射出硬質的金屬光澤，脫胎自西洋主廚刀，有著更薄的刀身、較為平緩的弧度；有別於主廚刀對平衡的追求，牛刀側重鋒利。在刀尖破開肌理劃過肉材時，當以刀刃下切與回拉時，握著刀的人能確切地感受到這柄刀獨有的高雅細緻、乾淨俐落。細膩的切割感，就像它的外型一樣，流暢、優雅以及銳利。由現代科技與工藝所孕育出的粉末綱鍛造，帶著獨有的高硬度與高耐磨。

安希留神地撫摸刃口。只要一不小心滑一下，在痛覺觸發前，鮮紅的血珠就會一顆一顆竄出再汩汩滾落，沿著膚紋留下艷麗紅痕，交織在手臂上，之後痕紋最低處，血液將再次匯集成最初的血珠，脫離皮膚，跌進流理檯，跌入水槽中。  
如果不小心的話。

收回心神，安希低眉從籃裡取出剛洗好仍帶著水滴的酪梨，就算有水層做緩衝，也能觸摸得到果皮天然的臘質黏膩感。  
以刀尖將酪梨順著中線垂直劃上一圈，沿著切口稍一施力，紫褐外皮的酪梨被剝成兩瓣。接著取過切蔬果用的竹製砧板，再將刀刃卡入果核，順時針扭轉，果核便從果肉間完整脫離。

安希打量了眼砧板上薄皮且外表平滑的酪梨，再想了想前幾天翻閱的資料，決定花較長的時間去除果皮，盡可能地保留最外圍的淺綠色果肉，畢竟是倆人一塊共享的餐點，健康與營養總是得優先考量，雖然這個品種的果皮與果肉不易分離。

剝完最後一部分的果皮，安希甩了甩有些發痠的雙手。執起牛刀，拇指向前扣在刀身與柄間的刀肩部位，食指抵在刀樑上，接著，刀尖利落地刺入已去皮服貼著砧板的酪梨，果肉均勻地被切成一片一片。

順手拿起流理檯上飄浮著冰塊的瓷碗，從中撈起被滾水燙過已完整脫去外皮的番茄，她將番茄對半切開再畫上幾刀，轉向，左手按在刀頭的樑上，鍘刀切出一塊塊透著少許汁液的紅丁。  
取來玻璃碗，向內擠入四分之一顆的檸檬汁，灑進切好的番茄丁，再添上從院子裡採來，處理乾淨的芫荽、羅勒、百里香，以及鹽、胡椒和乾月桂，淋上二分之一茶匙的初榨橄欖油，拌著不久前燙好、去殼正冰鎮著的鮮蝦，用竹夾拌著。

作菜不是件特別難得事，但以前的她卻不是特別擅長，至少，沒有哪個誰會讓她想要好好鑽研如何把料理烹得美味又兼具營養。  
不過，一些別有用途的烹飪技巧她倒是異常地得心應手。  
想到這，她笑了一下。感情這件事，會讓人心甘情願地改變。

而，能改變的，只能是還未發生的未來。  
做過的事，就是做過了。  
安希瞇著眼，下意識地隱藏掉眼瞳裡深沉的情緒。

院外響起一道由遠而近的輪胎摩擦路面聲，喚醒了院外不見人影的寂寥清晨。  
她從沙拉碗中抬起頭向窗外望去，晨光裡帶著草木的氣息。

 

放下已均勻混合好的沙拉，從冰箱取出三顆生雞蛋打入碗中，和著鮮奶、帕馬森起司及些許的鹽與黑胡椒，攪拌成黃色半凝固的液體後倒入熱好且擦上一層薄薄葡萄籽油的不沾鍋裡，邊輕微攪動，邊煎至金黃蓬鬆。  
沒多久，餐桌上已擺好一籃斜切成片的法式長棍麵包、一盆自取的香草鮮蝦沙拉和一盤圓形鋪開的酪梨片以及剛煎好的如破曉晨光般金黃明亮的滑嫩起司蛋。

不知怎麼地，安希突然漏掉了佐餐的飲品，或許是她想......也或許她也不知道自己想要的是什麼。

 

五點二十分鬧鐘還沒響起前，歐蒂娜踏進了廚房，臉上堆著少許的無奈，而她則坐在餐桌前好無辜地看著剛睡醒連頭髮都還未打理，就下樓尋她的人。  
「早。」她說。  
「......早。」歐蒂娜清秀的面容上很明顯地駐紮著不忍與心疼，以及不容忽視的不贊成。  
走到她身旁時，歐蒂娜彎下腰，雙手輕輕地撫著她的臉頰，「都沒睡飽。」  
她笑了一下，回握了對方，「去準備吧，我們吃早餐。」  
歐蒂娜皺著眉，淺淺地嘆了口氣，應了聲好後離開了餐廳。

 

正當安希疑惑怎麼快二十分鐘過去，都還沒見到戀人回來，正打算起身提醒時，歐蒂娜提了一只圓身玻璃花茶壺穿過門扉走了進來。  
「想到沒有準備飲料，就跑去庭院摘了一點香草。」說到這總是英氣十足的人模樣有點羞赧，刮了刮臉頰，「那個......不太擅長泡花草茶，不過剛才有在網上確認過一次配方，院子裡的香料每株也都有標註，味道應該不會很奇怪。」  
安希眨了眨眼，看向邊解釋邊倒花茶的人。從對方手中接過幾近透明卻濃郁芬芳的茶水後，淺啜了一口。  
眉心蹙了蹙，趁著戀人埋首替兩人夾取餐點時，安希不動聲色地打開壺蓋。  
接著，所有表情從她的臉上忽地落盡。  
「我去一下洗手間。」她推開坐位，不等對方應聲就快步離開。

 

檸檬馬鞭草、芳香萬壽菊、綠薄荷與甜菊組成的花草茶有緩和情緒、舒緩壓力的功效，同時也具有減輕旅途疲勞和舒緩昏眩的效果——那壺花草茶的配方與效用。  
水流從水龍頭嘩啦啦流下。  
安希在鏡子前捧著一盞水，鏡中的人影眼眶上泛著淡淡的紅色，人影在水波上輕輕晃動。  
「真是......笨蛋——」  
水花潑濕了臉龐，水滴沿著下巴流向了頸項。  
「......什麼時候學會了把人弄哭。」  
她不甘心地輕輕囓咬著唇瓣，甜菊特有的甘甜中和了溜進唇齒間苦澀了整晚的味道。  
接著又掬了把水，想要把壓不下的異樣感受埋進冰涼醒腦的水中。  
沁涼的水花順著力道拍擊在臉上，幾滴水珠掛在濃密的睫毛上。

鏡子裡的人浮起淺淺的眼袋。半晌，很輕但清晰的埋怨從那人的唇邊悄悄冒出：「......甜菊加太多了。」

文獻上記載，花草香料中，甜菊，性甘甜，甜度約為蔗糖的三百倍。

 

 

街道上，流動的風裡飄著幾縷清涼的水氣，早晨特有的味道。  
除了清晨早起趕在日頭高掛前舒展筋骨的人外，路上只有她們兩人，一身喪服打扮行色匆匆。  
出了院門，鎖上門栓，寧靜的道路上少去車輛往來織出的嘈雜。而路的一旁，越過沿河而栽的櫻樹林，淙淙流水聲不絕，就像年幼時，向她聲聲討要被她藏於門後的迪奧斯的眾人，重重疊疊向她索求。

_『王子！你在吧！去戰鬥吧！』_  
_『能夠拯救我家女兒的就只有你了啊！』_  
_『我家的女兒們全都在等你啊！』_

木屋外人群推擠敲打著門板，要求耗弱不堪在生死間掙扎著的迪奧斯挺身而出，去保衛他們本該自己捍衛守護的女兒。

_『不要再去了_ _......_ _不要再去戰鬥了，你會死掉的_ _......_ _』_

在那時，屋外一聲大過一聲的呼喊與迪奧斯越來越虛弱的模樣疊擠在一塊。  
她做出了選擇，輕輕托著想起身的迪奧斯，溫柔卻堅定地使他躺回草堆，待迪奧斯沉沉睡去後，她收回眼底的不捨與眷戀，走出木屋，將瘦弱的身軀擋在門口，獨自面對為了女兒而發狂的父母們。  
年幼的她用超乎年齡的冷靜與決然，不給自身留一絲餘地地沉聲宣告。

_『迪奧斯已經不在這了，因為他是只屬於我的。我已經把他封印在你們再也碰不到的地方了。』_  
  
接著，眾人在失去王子的盛怒中，驚恐抗拒，厲聲責罵。

_『什麼_ _……_ _？怎麼會有這種事_ _……_ _』_  
_『可惡的魔女！』_  
_『就是啊！』_  
_『魔女！』_  
_『魔女！』_

拒絕擔負自身責任的眾人挾帶著恐懼與怨恨，用一柄柄開封的利劍將還是幼女的她貫穿。  
鮮血飄灑半空。  
  
自此，她成了眾人口中奪去光明的魔女。沒有預料到的是，當迪奧斯無法再持續背負期待，哪怕只有那一次，他也被眾人拋棄。  
引領眾人的最純粹的光明，就如信仰般，只要有一絲不符期待的錯誤，人們就將質疑他，不再膜拜。  
所以迪奧斯成為了世界的盡頭。  
由他作為光明體系的支柱，這個體系的盡頭當然也是他。一個童話所擁有的氣量，建構出的框架的盡頭。

只擁有彼此了。一樣被世人所不願正視的，只欲抹滅的兩人。更何況他是她的哥哥，她的血親。  
雖然不再是她所愛慕的迪奧斯。

失去所有她愛的特質的世界盡頭。循著俗世規則遊戲於現實，渴望緊握現世力量的鳳曉生，是她的世界裡所僅剩的一切。  
既然只剩他了，那也只能握住、攀附。  
只要不看、不感受就能忍耐下去。有心的薔薇新娘只會害人又害己，反正是不死的，肉體再怎麼被對待都沒關係，反正，她保護了她的迪奧斯，哪怕已徹底失去他。  
因為，什麼也沒有了。

 

  
踏過橋面，底下流水潺潺，將要跨出橋的另一端時，安希回望了眼流動不絕的河水，在跨越與路面相連的那道線時，她伸手握住了歐蒂娜，與她同行的人毫不遲疑地將彼此相握的手緊緊交扣。

水聲在身後慢慢遠去。

有些東西，也許要等到白髮蒼蒼的時候，或者千帆過盡的哪一天等傷口都癒合後，突然地、不經意地談起時，她才能說：「那時，以為那一劍刺下去，再把你推得遠遠的，就能不拖累你呢。」  
而在那之後，她應該會滿心笑意地說：「啊，還是低估了好事的勇者大人的決心啊。」  
接著在對方開口前，用指尖輕輕地抵著將啟的唇瓣，微微搖頭。  
「吶，歐蒂娜......一直以來，謝謝你和我相愛，陪在我的身邊。」她會，這樣說。


	11. 盛放

清晨，如黑夜般的地鐵甬道，車速像遵循常態分佈般從慢速一路爬升，再到達頂峰，接著地鐵行進的速率跌落下來直到停靠在下一站。站與站間不斷重複著這樣的軌跡，不停地循環。燈火通明的各車站，吞噬光明的地下軌道，地底的列車憑著自身熒熒亮光破開永夜般的羅網，駛向下一處恆自亮著明淨光輝的站台。  
寂靜的車廂裡，時間的流速像被拉長又似縮短，玻璃窗外光暗明滅交替。就像後來的鳳曉生駕車載她馳騁於黑夜。如果沒有歐蒂娜，她或許不會仔細去觀看鳳曉生。  
只要看了就無法再欺騙自己，無法沉湎於無所思的習慣，也就再無法不拷問自己是否做錯——得以安身立命的一切將轟然坍塌。  
  
是的，她即使不看，也知道。  
結果，她也只如那些讓她厭棄的眾人般，維護因習慣而依循的習慣，不論清醒與否。不論是否受害或遭受不平，仍舊守衛著。她是，迫害自己的共犯。  
——不愧是薔薇新娘。  
她暗自笑了笑。

 

透過車廂內對座玻璃窗映射出的鏡像，安希凝視著身旁正走著神的歐蒂娜。慢慢聚攏起的眉宇、漸漸凝重的表情，在奇奇就要從她的肩膀跳往被思緒困擾著的人時，她阻止了奇奇，微微搖頭。  
「空、間。」她用嘴形無聲地說。  
奇奇站在安希的手掌上，轉動圓滾滾的腦袋，豆大的眼瞳左右來回巡著兩人，粗粗的眉毛糾了一糾，歪著頭困惑地瞧著看不出表情的歐蒂娜，忽然，一個勁坐下，擺出佛陀盤腿而坐，寶相莊嚴的模樣。  
安希忍不住勾起笑容，沒多久掌中的小猴架不住腿麻，圓滾滾的身軀搖搖晃晃，不消片刻直撲在安希手中，短短的腿翹在空中一抽一抽。  
安希笑著將奇奇輕輕放回肩膀上。轉運站再不久就要到了。

 

  
坐進靠著窗的列車座位裡，再次陷落於夢境前，安希清楚記得歐蒂娜的嘴角揚著一抹溫柔的堅持，即使很多年過去，她也會在不經意間為了這份笑容而稍稍失神吧。  
有點不太想讓其他人看到呢......

「安希，看來你很快樂。」  
轉過身，鳳曉生就站在她的前方，最終決對時的打扮，而她也一身薔薇新娘紅裙裝束，皇冠下長髮盤起。  
「引誘、謊言、背叛，你對我所做的一切，都會複製到她的身上。」  
說完後，突然間鳳曉生憑空消失。接著安希的下巴被人捏起，他湊近安希在她耳邊呢喃：「不忠的背德者啊，我親愛的妹妹。」

沒有給對方繼續靠近的機會，「啪——」她揮開鳳曉生捏緊她下巴的手，向一旁側踏一步，拉開距離。  
「她不是你，你也不會是她。」她說。  
「而你是姬宮安希，永遠的薔薇新娘。」  
「......當我選擇離開時，我的世界就已不再需要薔薇新娘。」  
他大笑，「你活在這個世界裡，世界需要薔薇新娘。」  
「還記得嗎？」鳳曉生眼底醞釀著深深地嘲弄，「她沒有引發革命。沒有拿到力量，無法引領世俗卻想要違逆眾人的習慣，」他開始大發議論，「那些聚在一起的人們呀，除了最愚蠢無知的那些，又有誰會不知道最核心的原因是什麼？」  
「是嗎——」她看了他一眼，漫不經心地應著。  
「你忘記了？那些人害怕表面的平靜被戳破，而祭出的殘忍劍雨呀。」  
安希默不作聲地將表情收斂起來，不予回應。  
「你們逃得掉嗎？只要這股恨意成為主流、成為當前思維的正確，惡意又會毫不留情地落向你們，誰都不會為你們出聲。」  
嘲弄的眼神轉為殘酷。  
「啊，人們還會害怕被誤認為跟你們是同一類的。會一個比一個爭先恐後地巴不得把你們刺穿、刺死吶。畢竟，打破既有模式的你們是如此讓人——」他故意將要說的話截斷，仔細地盯著安希的雙眼，再一個音節一個音節地將剩下的話吐出：「讓人，厭——惡——」

 

鳳曉生說的並非沒有道理。  
人們遇上可能打破恆常狀態的問題時，總是先捍衛既有的穩定，縱使腐朽、過時的習慣已到了會毒害自身的程度，也寧可隔靴搔癢般地挑出幾個無傷大雅的可能與原因，也不願意破開昭然若揭的癥結點。似乎只要找到了個能說服自己的原由，事情就算揭過了，就能對自己有個交代了，然後不斷重複，不斷上演，不斷輪回直到一切皆無可轉圜。  
曾身為薔薇新娘的安希十分清楚。

「依照薔薇新娘運行的模式呀......」她凝視著鳳曉生，勾起笑容，「有人告訴我那種犧牲根本不是幸福呢。」  
「親愛的哥哥，你好像忘記了——我從來都只看得見我所愛的唯一的那個人，只會為了那人而作出抉擇。那個人不是你，也不再是迪奧斯。」  
安希的眼瞳裡跳動著清冷的光焰，寂然而寧靜，「你不是再清楚不過嗎？我的心向來很小，裝不下世間與眾人。」

這句話彷彿挑動了鳳曉生的神經，他瞇起眼，語氣冰冷又幽遠。  
「她——會承受不了壓力，躲進眾人編好、深信的體系裡。接著你會在失望中再次把心隱藏。」  
說到這他停頓了下來，原先冷淡的眼神似乎突然間充滿了溫度，英挺的五官看似極為溫柔。  
「兩人相互說著謊言。維繫著關係又相互背信。只要再遇到下一個給予你夢想的人......安希，你會——毫不猶豫地......背、叛、她。」  
隨著喉間吐出的尖銳字句，鳳曉生那張極富魅力的五官一點一點扭曲。似憎惡又似欲念的深沉苦恨在鳳曉生眼裡灼燒、扭動。他單手扣著自己那張因激動而猙獰的臉，突然放聲大笑。  
模糊了邊界的灰色空間裡，充斥著一聲聲反覆回盪的壓抑笑聲，痛苦地就像在呻吟。  
接著，安希聽到應該熟悉卻陌生的嘶啞男聲，陰惻惻地低語著：「就像......對待我那樣......」  
狂亂的紅芒在那雙狹長的綠眸中，忽明忽滅。

 

  
睜開眼，安希征征地看著側身搖醒她的歐蒂娜，腦海中夢境的後續越來越模糊，她嘗試回想，卻什麼也想不起，只依稀記得，甦醒前似乎看到了白色的身影......  
等她回過神，歐蒂娜已站起身，正彎腰將睡迷糊的奇奇從她的身前撈起。直到肌膚感受到涼意，安希這才注意到原來自己身上蓋著歐蒂娜脫下的外套。  
——不會一路都......  
一陣沉默後，她開口詢問。  
「......一路都沒休息嗎？」  
「嗯......」歐蒂娜邊穿外套邊回應，「在想一些事。」  
「一些事？」  
歐蒂娜沒有正面答覆她的疑問，反而像不得閒似地忙碌起來，翻找檢查有無遺落的行李，直至將肩背包掛在左肩後才轉而面向她。  
「先下車吧。」歐蒂娜說。  
隨後轉身，等著步入前方走道上將下車的隊伍裡。  
望著歐蒂娜背向她的身影，她的神色不期然地黯了些。伸在半空中，原本打算碰觸對方的手慢慢收回。垂落在身側。  
  
也許有些事情本來就是強求。  
  
然而，無意識間，當拇指與食指相觸在一起時，她似是被驚醒，生生從無端的低落中回想起一些不能忘卻、極端重要的事。凝視著自己的指腹與掌心，再緩緩合握、感受，安希回溯著記憶中鮮明的觸感，接著，出聲，主動叫喚身前的人。  
「歐蒂娜。」  
「嗯？」對方轉過身來。  
在被捕捉到猶豫前，安希走向前，試探性地撥了撥垂落在對方肩上的長髮，確認這個項親暱的舉動沒有被避開後，她忍不住將指尖滑過歐蒂娜白皙的頸項，眼眸半斂，深沉地想要確認點什麼的情緒，被掩蓋在低垂的目光中。  
「領子摺到了。」她說。  
歐蒂娜耳垂過於冰涼的觸感讓她很快收起亂開的心緒。  
「又把外套給我，車廂很冷呢。」  
「睡著的人比較會冷嘛，」歐蒂娜說，「感冒了怎麼辦？」  
正當她打算提醒對方空調可不會偏袒愛逞強的人時，她的手被歐蒂娜握起，移到博博跳動的心臟前。  
「不是不說，只是......想要面對自己，過去的那一部份。」  
聽到這，安希腦海中劃過一幕。

_『聽我說，姬宮_ _......_ _相信我吧，我一定會保護你的。』_  
_『真的嗎？』_  
_『不相信我嗎？』_

在升降梯裡，倒數第二場決鬥前，歐蒂娜也曾握住她的手，貼在自己的胸口前。  
這回比起那時，還要靠近脆弱的心贓。  
  
「在震動。」安希說。  
「什麼？」歐蒂娜的表情有些不解。  
「說話的時候胸腔在震動。」安希的臉上不自覺浮起笑容。畢竟，從來她都是相信她的啊。「車要開走瞜。」  
歐蒂娜也淺淺笑了起來，「啊——這時候應該要擠出勉強的笑容才是。」  
「是在說你自己嗎？」安希回答。  
「唔——我們下車吧。」  
歐蒂娜眼底那絲俏皮清楚映在安希眼中，也許眼前的人怎麼也不會明白自己有多麼溫柔和替人著想。安希回握對方，跟著歐蒂娜的步伐走出列車，走上月台人群中。


	12. 灼華

其實，她與鳳曉生從未信過神。

創世紀十九章，罪惡之城所多瑪。還待在鳳學園的那段時間，當她越來越親近歐蒂娜，自我意識日漸甦醒時，某個夜晚鳳曉生毫無預兆地提起了所多瑪。  
「『他們還沒有躺下，所多瑪城裏各處的人，連老帶少，都來圍住那房子。呼叫羅得說：“今日晚上到你這裏來的人在哪裏呢？把他們帶出來，任我們所為。” 』」  
他的聲音慵懶沙啞。  
「淫亂的罪惡之城啊，淫亂的同性戀之城。」  
揚起嘴角，「『當時，耶和華將硫磺與火從天上耶和華那裏降與所多瑪和蛾摩拉，把那些城和全平原，並城裏所有的居民，連地上生長的，都毀滅了。安希......』」  
他摩娑著安希的背部與長髮，把安希轉向自己，壓低聲，半瞇著眼彷彿在揭露真言。  
「上帝卻能接受亂倫......創世紀二十章『況且她也實在是我的妹子；她與我是同父異母，後來作了我的妻子——能接納亂倫，卻不能容忍同性戀啊。』」  
「哥哥，原來你信教嗎？」  
「不。」鳳曉生勾起她的下頷，曖昧地向前靠，「那不是我的神。」  
「正巧，那也不是我的神。」  
她撥開箝制她自由的手，朝吧檯走去。  
「茶涼了，我換一壺。」

那樣的鳳曉生竟然會選擇教堂當作最後一站。當車子從甬道般的林蔭裡駛出時，迎接他們的是一幢聳立在澄澈藍天裡的淺灰色教堂。燦白的日光落在鋸齒般參差起伏的巍峨尖塔群間，融在一起如竄起的灰色焰柱，神秘哀婉地沖天而起，骨瘦嶙峋宛若帶著殉道般的崇高情懷，不斷拔高再拔高，想要沐浴神恩上達天聽，達到所信奉的神所在的天國。  
而內裏為了營造神聖的明亮，成片成片的排窗、造型繁複的窗櫺取代了厚重的牆面；鑲嵌在其中光彩奪目的花窗玻璃替換了原先窄小的窗口，一派富麗堂皇。  
矛盾的組合，矛盾的人心。  
一如選擇教堂作終站的鳳曉生。

即使是成了世界盡頭的鳳曉生，也在渴求救贖？或只是渴望在無法解脫的常世裡，也能有人陪伴？  
——『安希。上帝能接受亂倫。能接納亂倫，卻不能容忍同性戀啊。』  
安希微笑著，瞳眸深處有道隱晦不明的光閃過。  
「唉呀，可惜，我還是不信教的喔。」  
她在心裡評價著。當歐蒂娜牽起她的手時，她將目光從削瘦高聳的建築物上移開，轉為凝望戀人嚴肅堅毅的臉龐，接著緩緩地扣緊兩人相握的手。  
「走吧，我們一起去向他道別。」歐蒂娜說。

 

若單論洞悉人性、撕開人心脆弱縫隙這點，鳳曉生確實異常擅長。所以當熟悉的薔薇馨香脫離記憶中如鳥籠般的薔薇園游動在鼻尖，當眼前一叢叢盛開的白薔薇落坐於滿室木椅時，安希翹起了唇角，不動聲色地往歐蒂娜所在的方向移動半步，不再只是緊扣手心，而是主動挽住自己所愛的人。  
挑畔與記仇很好地隱藏在她淺淺的笑容裡，雖然這舉動顯得有些無謂，也對往生者不敬，但她向來對上心的人事物格外計較，因此當歐蒂娜突兀地拋來一句「安希，以後店裡......我們別賣白薔薇吧。」  
她差點守不住儀態，笑容無法謹守在眉眼與嘴角間，瞟了眼比肩站在身旁同樣是女性的戀人，那死守著肅穆，極力壓下不快的模樣讓她幾乎想要偷偷落上一吻。

「我們走吧。」歐蒂娜托起她的手，向前邁步，目不斜視、神態端正。  
「可惜......」她不合時宜地想著。

 

特意拔高，宏偉陰涼的大廳裡，光線從花窗漫射下來，映亮了拋光的地面。  
「噔——噔——噔——」  
錯落交疊的回音與踏步聲，讓安希的思緒回到很久以前。  
幼時的她被惡意化作的劍網釘在薔薇花牆上，有個穿著深黑色洋裝的小女孩跳過斷開的路面，為了救她在四周不見底的深淵上，沿著唯一一條紅毯石路向她奔跑而來，小小的身影一步一步地登上台階，在要碰觸到她時，她的身前突然出現了一道光罩狠狠地彈開了年幼的女孩。  
那時，她痛苦地抬起頭，隱隱約約地聽見那名跌臥在硬石路上的陌生小女孩哭著向她的哥哥乞求，希望他能拯救她，以及後來的誓言。

 _『那我要當王子！』_  
_『我要當那個人的王子去救她！』_

當時的小女孩已經長大，卻仍然保有那份崇高與良善，現今正在她的身旁，挽著她，相偕地走著。  
其實她並不在乎歐蒂娜是否會成為王子，她真正所希望的只是歐蒂娜成為歐蒂娜，成為歐蒂娜自身想要的模樣。

毫無徵兆地，奇奇從她的肩膀上跳開，一股腦地蹦到歐蒂娜橫放胸前的手臂上，上竄下跳「啾！啾！啾——」地大叫。順著奇奇不顧一切拼命指著的方向看去，安希見到了那幅以她為素體的裸畫。然而安希並不太在意。褻瀆與否只要無關歐蒂娜，對她來說就只是一張以她為題材的畫而已。

但......安希卻知道身旁的人絕對會介懷。

因此，她早一步拉住欲衝到畫前的戀人，笑一笑搖頭表示沒關係，再安撫地拍了拍那硬生生壓下怒意而顯得僵硬的手臂。將同樣氣鼓鼓的奇奇托放回肩膀後，轉過頭朝向歐蒂娜。不想眼前的人再為了那幅無意義的畫而動怒，她輕輕地開口。  
「歐蒂娜，陪我走到壇前，好嗎？」  
「如果等一下我忍不住往他臉上揍一拳，一定要攔住我啊。」歐蒂娜沉默半晌後回應。  
沒有漏掉對方五味雜陳極不自然的苦笑——比想像中還要生氣啊，都咬緊牙關了——安希眨了眨眼。  
「哎呀，這樣的歐蒂娜出人意料呢。」  
「所以說要攔住我啊。」  
看到毆蒂娜幾乎要糾在一起的雙眉，再想到選址在教堂可能代表的意義，安希點了點頭。  
「嗯......那似乎也不壞。」  
前一刻還滿蘊怒火的人呆了呆。  
「......不是這樣吧。」  
安希莞爾。抿了抿唇，半晌後說：  
「......謝謝你。」  
「......笨蛋......」  
歐蒂娜曲肘，再執起安希的手放回原來搭著的那處。 「走吧，去看你哥哥，看他最後一面。」

 

當安希在一片白色薔薇鋪成的花海中見到棺木前充當遺照的的奧斯畫像時，列車上散去的不真實夢境與對話又漸漸清晰。

被世人拋棄了的迪奧斯，被她捨棄了的鳳曉生。  
被強加期待，一開始就擁有目光與資源的王子；不堪負荷，遍體鱗傷跌落泥濘的世界盡頭。  
她以一種像是要從一片混沌中撈撿畫面的眼神，看著短髮的迪奧斯畫像。

——「我無法要求他人。而如果我與她終將分開，至少我們、我——出於自我意志選擇在一起過。這是改變，是我對我過去的革命。」  
那是她的聲音，今早列車夢境後半段，回應鳳曉生的話。

她與歐蒂娜並未在畫像前停留太久，之後兩人便走向還未封棺的靈柩前，而夢境裡的場景與對話也陸陸續續串連起來。

——「以力量強行制定新規範，卻無法同時讓多數人的觀念發生變化，那樣的變革什麼也改變不了——只是隱藏矛盾而已。」  
夢裡的她說完後沉默不語，看著眼前諷刺她終會拋下所有親密的人的血親，看著鳳曉生漸漸平靜下來。  
就在她要為夢裡的後續對話感到不值與天真時，一旁靜立的人的動作驚醒了她——歐蒂娜捥住了一朵身前盛放著的白薔薇，毫無憐惜地收攏握著花朵的五指。  
凌厲的眼神與稜角分明的側臉，不似平常那般溫和。

破損的花瓣飄落地面......

應該要阻止她，安希心想。如果繼續下去的話，歐蒂娜事後一定會內疚。終歸地說，對她而言，縱使歐蒂娜將儀式搗毀得面目全非，她也只會擔心自家戀人是否在發洩怒氣時傷到自己，或是否會事後懊悔。  
安希鬆開蹙起的眉毛，抬手，就在要碰觸到歐蒂娜的手腕時，停下了動作。她仔細且不作聲地看著對方。歐蒂娜扣著花朵的指頭定在那，手背上指筋突出，彷彿用了極大的力量。  
整隻手臂在顫抖。  
接著，在這份不加打擾的凝視裡，歐蒂娜翻手打開掌心，潔白的薔薇仍安然盛放。

看著歐蒂娜的舉動，忽然間安希想起了尚未回憶完的夢境，些許嚴肅的表情稍稍鬆落。「夢是欲望的滿足」，佛洛伊德曾在《夢的解析》中闡述。  
畢竟是血親，在夢裡鳳曉生情緒逐漸平服下來後，久違的為了親人而湧現的哀傷也在夢中的安希心底升起。  
「原諒、寬恕自身吧，哥哥。」夢裡，她對鳳曉生說。  
之後，夢境裡電光如蟒絞碎天幕，轟隆——轟隆——轟隆——天空墜落，土地裂開，景色紛紛破去。  
當夢中的她發覺自己正站在與歐蒂娜長期入住的屋外庭院裡時，身上的衣裝已換回平時的打扮——灰調淺藍襯衫，白熱褲——而鳳曉生也穿著與記憶中相同的紅襯衫、黑長褲，她將視線從主屋上移回，轉向鳳曉生，沉默幾秒後說：  
「我現在是幸福的......抱歉，無法邀你進去。」  
後來夢的景象越來越模糊，只約略記得那時在朦朧間似乎聽到歐蒂娜呼喚她的聲音，在轉醒前她朝鳳曉生所在的位置望了過去，接著她看到過去的迪奧斯，那時迪奧斯對她說了些話，說的是......  
  
現實中，歐蒂娜的聲音將她游離的心緒拉了回來。  
「我無法成為王子，也......沒有必要。」  
說完歐蒂娜牽起她的手，鄭重地十指交扣。  
「要改變世界，需要的是每個人改變“自己的世界”。『當人們改變了，世界也就改變了。』」  
灼燙有力的言語讓她回過神。  
她莞爾地笑了。

 

後來，在她吻上歐蒂娜前，安希很確定夢境的最後，轉醒前，迪奧斯對她說：「抱歉......」  
「夢是欲望的滿足」，也許她是想放下的，那些曾被他人傷害，與傷害他人的過去。

 

  
她吻上了她。


	13. 實與芽

不期而至的事太多，多到前一刻才終於露出陽光，下一刻又烏雲壓頂。

  


「所以，需要請姬宮小姐簽收，當然，詳細遺產資料還請您親至事務所確認。」  
安希握了握歐蒂娜的手臂，搖頭示意不需要擔心，再往前一步，站在了歐蒂娜的身側，比肩處。  
「......遺囑是這樣交代的？」安希的語氣像是在陳述而非詢問，「很有哥哥的風格呢。」——就像選擇這間教堂作為人世最後一站一樣。  
哥德式建築風行於文藝復興前，黑暗、腐敗又絕望的年代，比任一個時期還要渴望光明，渴望救世主的時代。  
選擇在這裡舉辦——是為了緬懷過去的榮光？或是渴望被神所救贖？還是要她深刻地記得他？  
安希的眼神微不可查地沉了沉，細微地幾乎看不見——除了站在身旁一直注視著她的歐蒂娜。

歐蒂娜握起安希垂放在身側的手，接著將視線轉向自稱是專責處理鳳曉生遺囑的律師，面容冷了下來，沉聲說：  
「那幅畫，只有『革命』那幅無法留下？」

男子不動聲色地打量了眼兩人，腦袋飛快地搜索、整理，根據資料所述發問的人應該是天上小姐，從他朝兩人走去目測還有約五公尺左右的距離時，眼前這名女性就自發地往前站一步，將姬宮小姐護在身後。  
  
——關係很不一般......  
  
他拖了拖細長的方框眼鏡，把私人情緒掩蓋下來。  
「根據遺囑，是的。」他說。  
對方的下巴緊繃，停頓片刻後問他：  
「多少錢？」聲音在顫抖，「那幅畫要多少錢？」  
後面那一句提問蘊藏著露骨的敵意。不用細看就能猜到對方現在一定死死握住拳頭，狠狠地瞪著他。但這個當下身為鳳先生委任律師的男子更關心的是遺產繼承人的態度，如果與繼承人處得不愉快，那這項不算難的業務也會變得棘手。於是，他快速地往旁掃過一眼，再將視線轉向提問的天上小姐。  
不聲不響地後退半步，他有預感之後的消息會激怒眼前的人，如果兩人的關係如他預料般的話。  
「遺囑上交代，『革命』不售予兩位，同時『革命』已在鳳曉生先生生前售予拍賣機構，後續處理方式除告知『革命』將被拍賣外，其餘消息、相關內容均不予透露於兩位。」

果然。他暗自慶幸。

歐蒂娜猛地瞳孔瑟縮。  
腦海裡迴盪著一聲又一聲的“拍賣”......  
那人是她心裡最重要、柔軟的一塊......  
就這樣被人——  
畫裡的安希如同被狎玩後的模樣、絕望痛苦的神情......要被數不清、不認識的人褻玩、競價......  
屬於過去的回憶再次湧來，一次又一次沖刷，好不容易隨著喪禮而放開，不願再憶起的片片斷斷又鮮明了起來，一幕一幕伴著浪潮粗暴地拍打。冰冷的憤怒如海嘯般席捲、衝擊她的全身。  
咬著牙，憤怒湮滅了歐蒂娜努力維持住的理智。  
「那個傢伙——」  
切齒地痛恨。僵硬地將目光移往不遠處那幅垂掛在半空中的『革命』。與安希相牽的手被握緊，但她卻恍若未覺般地往『革命』所在的方向踏出腳步。

「歐蒂娜......」安希拉住了她。  
「天上小姐！你不能靠近『革命』。」  
律師連忙出聲制止。原先他以為自己至多只會被天上小姐抓住領帶威脅痛罵，僅是可預期、無傷大雅的脫序，最後對方也只能被迫無奈接受事實，畢竟牽扯到巨量金額、法律這類事情，只要不是被逼到忍無可忍，在這個習慣大事化小，小事化無的大環境裡，一般人都會選擇默默吞下，頂多逞逞口舌之快罷了。  
沒想到對方卻是打算毀了『革命』，他不得不承認自己真是低估了姬宮小姐對天上小姐的重要性。但讓他作下這樣判斷的，不正是身為財產繼承人的姬宮小姐嗎？直到剛才，那人臉色仍毫無波瀾，彷彿『革命』如何處置都與她無關似的。

——只注視著同為女性的天上小姐呀......  
  
他苦笑不迭。一個快步擋住面色緊繃正企圖毀掉畫的人，之後邊指揮工作人員將畫取下、退離，邊調遣剩餘的人做人牆圍住眼前快失控的局面。  
但局勢並未好轉。  
眼看對方就要掙脫人牆，逼得他必須當機立斷下達新指令時，有人控制住了場面。

「那只是一幅畫。」  
——是姬宮小姐的聲音。  
他略為思考後，向工作人員打了打手勢，人牆緩緩向後退出空間給他們三人。

「畫裡面是你。」歐蒂娜憤怒地指著就要被搬離的畫，「你沒看到嗎？」  
「歐蒂娜——」安希定定地看著她的雙眼，「那只是一幅畫。」  
歐蒂娜沉默了下來。  
很難受。  
「......他畫的是你呀。」她輕聲說。  
安希舉起兩人交握的雙手，加重了力道緊扣住。  
「你要為了一幅想像出來的畫甩開我嗎？」那幅畫已經屬於他人，不再是她所能控制，不能讓歐蒂娜因此觸法。她必須替盛怒的人掌握分寸，一如對方替她捍衛尊嚴。  
歐蒂娜看著被緊握的手。  
「......它不是想像出來的，它真實存在。」  
安希笑了起來，「哎呀，開始挑語病了。」  
「我非常生氣。那種人、那種傢伙——」  
「我知道。」  
「無法原諒他。」  
歐蒂娜凌厲地瞪視『革命』與棺木沈默不語，接著極力控制住自己，平復尖銳的語氣，眼神裡充滿壓抑。  
「......就算他是你哥哥。」  
「嗯。」  
她不再說話，只是緊緊地握著安希。  
無知無覺間，在歐蒂娜自己也察覺不到的角落，無力與疲憊，一點一點累積......

 

站在兩人不遠處的律師，饒有興致地觀察著眼前兩位別具風采的女性。這倆人間竟然不是一強一弱的關係，原先還以為會有唯一方是瞻的情況，但眼前短短幾分鐘的變化卻使他不由得重新評估，這樣的發現讓身為律師的他玩味。  
一個對自己不在意，被欺凌了也毫無波瀾，只注視著對方的人的意見也能得到重視？這樣的不在意，就像不知道要愛自己一樣。真是太年輕。他在心裡惋惜，但臉上仍不動聲色，襯著梳得一絲不苟的髮型、西裝革履的穿著，恰如其分地扮演著他身為律師的社會角色。

 

直到『革命』被運出大堂，歐蒂娜才重新把注意力移到律師身上。  
銳利地看了律師一眼。壓下心中翻騰湧動的各種情緒，讓自己盡可能冷靜下來，歐蒂娜開口道：  
「很抱歉，請繼續......後面那些還沒說明的部分......」  
確認憤怒不已的人已經能控制自身後，律師走向兩人，清了清喉嚨。  
「依照遺囑，今日參與喪禮展示的畫作除『革命』外，將全數由姬宮小姐繼承，這是遺囑以及畫作清單，還請您現場確認後簽收，其餘資產將依遺囑內容作處置。」  
說到這，他停頓了下來，兩人交握的手映入他的眼底。  
忽然，他的腦海裡浮起不久前才上演的一幅幅畫面。  
——年輕的同性戀人？這條路......很不好走。  
不著痕跡地掩蓋了不該生出的有違他律師專業的細微心理活動，在誰也沒有發現的情況下，多加了一句。  
「因依遺囑，姬宮小姐您並非完全繼承，如與我們確認後，無法接受遺囑所述之處置方式，可向法院提出訴訟。」  
他在心裡為自己的作為暗暗覺得好笑，居然會為了這份年輕而替自己增加可能的麻煩，果然上了年紀。

「現場簽收？」安希問。  
「是。」  
「我們沒有能存放畫作的地方。」她說完，看向歐蒂娜，後者沉默地點頭。  
「依照遺囑，若您今日簽收，則鳳曉生先生留存的資產將支付運輸、倉庫租用、恆溫恆濕保存等費用，這些您無需擔心。」  
「如果我今日不簽收，這項條例將會作廢。」安希坦然地看著律師，「遺囑上註明了我僅繼承這些畫，對吧？」  
律師面帶微笑，不予以評論。  
「果然是哥哥會做的事。」  
安希勾起一抹不深不淺的笑容，斂下眼，沉默一陣後對律師說：  
「把文件交給我吧。」

 

 

當晚。  
換上居家服的歐蒂娜一個人靠著廊柱坐在緣廊上，夜晚無燈的院子顯得幽深、濃重，連月亮都躲在雲層後，吝於分享它的光芒。時不時響起的蟲鳴與樹葉發出的沙沙聲，讓黑暗的庭院染上孤獨寂寥的氣味。  
她撫摸著木質緣廊。磨得光滑的觸感，當初建造緣廊時她曾一片木材一片木材地檢查，確認每片將要承載她們重量的木材都能被打磨得當，並且溫潤細緻、堅實可靠。等緣廊完工後，她又仔細地一寸一寸擦拭，想著今後她能與安希兩人一起躺在緣廊上聊天、乘涼，而今，幾個寒暑秋冬轉眼已過，她們摸索著、相扶著來到了今日。  
她與安希很少吵架甚至連口角也很少，翻開記憶仔細回想，為數不多的動怒、爭執、憤懣，也都會有一方敞開心胸包容，不是安希，就是她。  
而這一次她卻壓不下悶在胸口裡那份隱隱灼燒的苦澀與憤怒，連對坐著一起吃晚餐都辦不到。  
有什麼改變了嗎？  
為什麼會這樣？  
為什麼會對安希生氣？  
為什麼會想對深愛的人說些無可挽回的話？為什麼會有這種念頭？明明安希才是最無辜的受害者。  
歐蒂娜把臉埋進膝蓋間，像個無助的小孩。白日，喪禮後半段失控的情緒好似逃不掉的絞索，一點一點地勒住她，連帶地連表現得不見異樣的安希，她都開始想要尖銳地指責，幾乎壓抑不住蓄積在胸口的憤怒，想對那一臉平靜的人咆嘯......  
為什麼不在意？明明被那樣傷害了！  
環住膝蓋的手雙雙用力，緊縮、緊縮，直到再也無法加大力量為止。

蜷縮著，長髮散落在手臂、指間上，這個模樣看在安希眼底顯得有些脆弱，就像她那身淺灰色的居家服，在微弱的光線下格外黯淡。  
安希走向歐蒂娜，來到她的身旁坐下，輕輕順著她的長髮。  
「你不高興嗎？」  
髮絲的觸感有些冰涼。  
安希微微傾身，枕著灑落在肩上的長髮，將頭輕靠在歐蒂娜纖細的肩膀上。閉上眼。失去對話聲後，院子裡的聲音份外清楚。  
第十個呼吸過後，安希的聲音畫破了兩人間的沉默。  
「......介意我收下遺產？」  
歐蒂娜不說話。  
安希睜開眼，地上的剪影融進無光的庭院裡，看不到兩人相依的模樣，只有一片漆黑與看不盡的暗影。「......果然在生氣。」停了下來，又再開口，「是『革命』......對吧？」  
對方還是沉默，像要把她阻擋在心房外的模樣，安希壓抑著從內心不斷湧出的深沉情緒，慢慢坐直了身體，盡量讓語氣顯得平靜。  
「看到『革命』無動於衷，還能平心靜氣收下遺產......」  
她停下了後續本要繼續訴說的話，貶低自己在此刻無異於刺傷對方，不能再加大傷害，她無意用自身的情緒綁架對方，越是珍視越想給對方空間，但說出的話還是洩漏了此刻的心情。注視著身前寧願躲開，也不願再讓目光與她相交的歐蒂娜，安希斂下眼，牽起一抹能明顯讓人感受到悲傷的笑容輕輕地說：「抱歉......」  
接著，她起身，準備轉身離開。  
這時歐蒂娜突然握住了她的手腕，力道很重，累積了一整日的心情都彷彿透過這個反握傳遞了過來。  
長髮隨著動作，垂落在空中，緩緩地擺盪......  
「我不知道你該怎麼回應。」歐蒂娜的語氣很低沉，「我......不知道。」  
歐蒂娜依然沒有看向她。望著歐蒂娜的側臉，安希停頓幾秒後說：「『我最討厭不在乎自己的人了』......」  
安希修飾了自己的語氣，讓它聽起來盡可能不讓人有負擔。「對不起......我......沒有那麼在乎。」  
歐蒂娜握住她的手瞬間緊縮。  
「什麼......說這種話。」  
「對不起......」她只能這麼回應。  
「......為什麼不會生氣？明明是那麼過份的一件事。」  
從歐蒂娜蒼白平靜的聲音裡，她聽到了不該屬於對方的隱忍，就像是強迫自己妥協，好維繫兩人間的關係似的。  
無意義的道歉，過份地認錯只會把她們逼入冰點，如果她也能嚐試著把自身脆弱、冷淡、懦弱......等等，所有不夠好的一面讓珍視她的人看到的話，如果她願意相信自己能配得上這份感情的話......看著被對方扣住的手腕，安希抽掉所有情緒，冷靜地將埋藏在心裡的想法說出：  
「可能我想放下......那些過去。」  
歐蒂娜緩緩抬起頭來，看著她。  
「而且，那不是我在乎的事，」她說，「它只是一幅畫，剛好以我為題材而已。」  
歐蒂娜輕笑。「剛好以我為題材而已......人和人還真是不一樣呢。」  
「嗯，是呀......」她的眼眸掠過一絲的黯然，但卻知道身為戀人的歐蒂娜比自己更難受。  
「好想說些氣話。」  
安希難得地苦笑。  
「......對不起。」  
歐蒂娜搖頭，髮絲從額前滑落遮住了神情，握著安希的手腕稍一用力，將安希往自己的方向帶。順著力道，走到歐蒂娜的身側，安希彎下腰輕輕環抱住在她面前顯得比平時柔弱的人。  
如果要長久，逃避掉每次的碰撞只會讓間隙逐漸擴大到無可挽回的地步，觀念的衝突、較之以往相處的不同，這些種種引出的不安，如果在一開始就願意擁抱它們......過了一會，念頭升起與消逝間，安希有了決斷，輕聲說：「因為畫裡的不是你。」  
「這樣的答案，我怎麼可能高興得起來。」  
如預料般。  
「嗯，」安希平靜地坦承，「可是這才是我。」  
「你不能多在乎自己一點嗎？」歐蒂娜的回覆裡充滿沙啞與繃緊，以及毫不掩飾的不滿。  
「在乎自己......吶，了解自己的性格、接受它，也是在乎自己。」  
「又是這種似是而非的話。」  
「人和人不一樣呀。」  
像是賭氣似的，兩人間陷入沉默。  
也許她沒有自己料想的那樣，波瀾不驚。

過了一段很長的靜默無聲後，安希低下頭，看著歐蒂娜的髮旋，突然覺得埋藏在心裡很長一段時間，長久束縛著自己的那份害怕失去的恐懼，正一點一點地消失散去。  
原本以為還要很久很久才能排遣掉......  
兩人間的衝突還沒解決，但自己卻被救贖了。這樣的發現讓安希為剛才的嘔氣感到好笑，也不自覺柔和了五官，攏了攏身前還在生悶氣的人，打破僵局。  
察覺到安希無聲的告饒，歐蒂娜把臉深深埋進安希懷裡，嘆了一口輕淺、疲憊的氣，也許還夾雜著自己也不清楚的不安與委屈。  
「好想大吵一架啊。」歐蒂娜不甚開心地說著，但兩手卻緊緊抱住安希。

院子裡晚風吹來，舞起一陣波濤。皎潔的明月從雲層間露出，傾洩一地銀白月光流淌在深幽的院內，照亮了樹梢枝椏，映亮了蜿蜒的石道。  
安希撫摸著歐蒂娜的長髮，掌心溫柔地落在她的頭頂，一下一下地輕拍著，讓院裡響起的螽斯、蟋蟀與蟋螽聲代替她回答。  
當停下安撫的動作後，安希輕輕環住了側靠在她懷裡的人。  
「我們已經在吵架了呀。」安希說。  
「嗯，真難得......」  
歐蒂娜的聲音很淡，像是不怎麼滿意這場無法酣暢淋漓的架與含糊又不痛快的口角，而指腹、掌心卻仔細地感受著戀人身上那件寬鬆上衣帶來的觸感，來自人體的溫度透過衣料源源不斷地向她傳遞，歐蒂娜闔上眼讓熟悉的溫度與寧靜包圍自己，那是種舒服的、溫暖的能帶走那份無法息止的憤怒的靜謐。  
「跟別人的吵架都不一樣。」她感嘆著。  
聽到這聲再清楚不過的埋怨，安希笑彎了眼眸。  
「因為人跟人之間是不一樣的。」  
歐蒂娜一陣失笑。發現有道理的氣話好像不能對自家戀人出口。抬首看向一再用她的話來堵她的人，歐蒂娜似無奈又似好笑地搖搖頭。一陣停頓後，像是想起什麼似的，讓笑意爬上了眼眸，飛揚了眉梢，好看的臉上，畫下了一筆極少、極少見的得意。  
「這次好像該換我收版稅了。」歐蒂娜說。  
安希的笑容更深了些。明朗溫暖向來才是對方的基本色，而像眼前這般，帶上得意與孩子氣的一面只有她能見，這是項特權，每每讓她更加、更加地眷戀。  
「想要什麼？」她問。  
被問的人把自己再次深深埋進戀人的懷裡。  
「嗯......抱緊一點。」  
安希的眼神裡透著很輕很淡的寵溺，稍稍加重了手臂的力度。  
「這樣就夠了嗎？」  
那人沒有回答，只把自己沉浸在這份心安裡。  
時間好似失去它的效力，不知道過了多久，歐蒂娜緩緩離開戀人的懷抱，讓清朗和煦的笑容與灑脫英毅的神采重新回到臉上，伸出雙手捧著安希的臉頰，稍稍用力將安希往她所在的方向拉。  
垂落在兩人間的深紫色長髮牽出一片圍帳，隔開她們倆人以外的所有聲音。  
之後，她們在唇瓣上感受到彼此的溫度。  
「這樣才夠。」歐蒂娜說。

 

 

距離喪禮已過去一個禮拜，遺囑與財產繼承的事也都處理、移交完。  
有天鳳曉生的委任律師透過電話向安希提起有人透過關係聯繫到他，想要購買其中的三幅畫，而裡面有一幅畫沒有命名，但卻是買家最看中的一幅。根據律師的敘述，那幅畫裡畫著一隻黃色的雀鷹，從破碎的蛋殼中掙脫而出，振翅高飛，飛向渾沌的藍黑色天空。  
後來律師又告訴她，由於他所屬的事務所曾承接過鳳曉生畫作出售的相關事宜，如果有需要，他們的事務所本次也願意承接委任，從中斡旋。  
「我想看到那幅畫再做決定。」安希在電話裡回覆。  
掛下電話前，安希與律師約好了碰面的時間與地點。

到了那天，安希與歐蒂娜來到存放畫作的恆溫恆濕倉庫與律師會合，說是倉庫但外觀卻像是大型辦公大樓，三人由自動門進入大廳，向管理員確認身分領取門禁卡，來到存放畫作的儲藏室。

安希靜立在那幅未命名的油畫前，看著那應當熟悉卻越看越陌生的筆觸。  
也許身為哥哥的鳳曉生恨她。  
是她把他拉向黑暗，一個引誘人犯罪的魔女——不管成為魔女的原因為何。

當鳳曉生看她的時候，是想起過去的榮光、潔白無瑕的曾經？還是映照出已滿身汙穢、孳生罪衍的後來？  
當光明不再純粹的時候，汙點就會被放大，如果無法把握本心，那就會墮入黑暗。由光明墮向黑暗，由神性墜入魔性。也許他恨的不是她將他拉向黑暗，而是她將迪奧斯人格裡的裂縫破開，喚出了他——破曉的明星，不知為何要在太陽旁閃爍熒熒亮光的金星，當身為太陽的迪奧斯西沉隱沒，他還來不及閃耀就得承受世人的背離與唾棄，明明同享一個身體，卻得到如此的待遇。  
他在看她的時候，想到的是否是他被迫成了跌入深坑極處的路西法？  
那在畫這幅畫時，是以什麼樣的心態畫下？為何不命下名？

『你是那隻雛鷹？還是破碎的蛋殼？或者......阿布拉克薩斯？在畫這幅畫時，你想著什麼？』安希凝望著畫，靜默不語。  
接著，她轉過身，對律師提出要求。  
「如果能將這幅畫命名為『新生』，我願意出售。」安希說。  
「好的，我聯繫那名買家。」律師說。  
在與律師應對時，她注意到了歐蒂娜似乎有什麼想說。

回去的路上，跨越橋與道路的那條界線後，當她們倆人來到了河道另一側，家的那一側時，安希提起了早前在倉庫裡將畫命名為『新生』的原因。  
她想，歐蒂娜是想知道的。

「他，哥哥，選擇了哥德式的教堂作為最後的一站，畫下了『革命』做了那樣的安排，但也同時畫了那幅雛鳥啄開陰暗的蛋殼飛向渾沌的畫......」  
安希放慢了腳步，將視線越過與她比並肩走在靠近車道側的歐蒂娜，透過林蔭與樹影看著潺潺流動的河水。  
像是理出了答案，又像是在詢問。  
「他是嚮往救贖？或是往日的榮光？...... 我不知道，但我想相信最後哥哥要的是安息與平靜。」  
說道這，安希把目光收了回來，嘴角上有淡淡的笑容。  
她看向與她十指交扣的戀人。  
「替畫取名『新生』，光與暗的交匯，光明與黑暗最終匯成一體，渾沌新生。」  
「......迪奧斯與他？」歐蒂那不確定地說。  
「嗯。想那樣相信主要是為了我自己，給自己一個新生。」安希說，「回家吧，回我們的家。」

談不上原諒，但可以選擇相信。不需要徹底地強迫自身信仰無瑕疵的光明去寬恕原諒，而是順應內在的自我，選擇相信，相信曾經最重要的人向她說了聲遲來的抱歉，相信曾與她糾纏難解的人想放手追求安息與平靜。  
給自己一個新生，讓來自過往的疤痕淡去。

那抹掃去了陰霾像是融進了夏日微風般的笑容感染了歐蒂娜，她微微用力地扣住兩人交握的手，笑著對安希說：「好。」

 

 

 

 

 

※  
  
  
  
關於黃色雀鷹、蛋殼、阿布拉克薩斯的由來：  
來自 赫曼-赫塞 《徬徨少年時 Demian》  
『鳥奮力衝破蛋殼。這顆蛋是這個世界。若想出生，就得摧毀一個世界。這隻鳥飛向上帝，這個上帝名叫阿布拉克薩斯。』  
  
  
這本書《徬徨少年時 Demian》我很難給個簡介，因為是......純文學。  
有興趣的人可以看一看，還蠻好啃的，根據少女控幾原監督所說，少女革命的靈感有部分也來自於它。


End file.
